After It All
by Megen18
Summary: "Wake up" I heard someone say off in the distance. I sat up gasping for air clenching my fast beating heart. "I know this paper work is boring, but please bare with me" My eyes land on a man sitting across from me. He had black hair and a tailored suit on. "Where am I?" I asked anger spilling from my words. He chuckled. "You're at Ouran"
1. Chapter 1

**The Fish Pond**

I look at my watch impatiently. I let out a long sigh, I got out some homework and started doing some work on it. I heard the school bell ring, and I knew that Casey would be here soon to hang out with me. I glanced up to see her walking towards me.

"Casey!" I yelled, standing up and started jumping/running in slow motion to her. She did the same in return. We playfully embraced each other, laughing.

"Hey, have you watch Hunter X Hunter?" I asked, giving her a suspicious glare.

"Ummmmmm..."

"WHAT! YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT!" I yelled, grabbing her and giving her a disappointed look.

"I'll watch it sooner or later" she pleaded. I let out a huff of defeat.

"Ready to hang out?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yep." We walked over to the what used to be the bench and sat down in the chairs. We talked about a number of things laughing at each others stories and jokes. The time flew by, it soon was late and everyone else in the school had left. Casey looked at her watch and realised what time it was.

"Well, I better be going home"

"Me too, do you want a ride home?" I asked.

"If it's not to much trouble" Casey answered.

"It's never any trouble" I answered. We walked down the stairs and out towards the exit. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the fish pond. I stopped and looked closer. I elbowed Casey.

"Ow what!" She followed my eyes to the fish pond. We both ran over, to get a better look. The water was a mixture between being a fourth gold and a fourth purple, a fourth red and finally a fourth blue. Half of the fish in the pond had formed a circle and were all going clockwise, the remaining fish had formed a circle inside the other and were all going counterclockwise.

"How is this possible?" I whispered, hypnotised by the whole scene.

"I have no idea..." Casey answered, also hypnotised. At the same moment we both reached and placed our hands in the middle of the circle. When our hands touched the water, something happened. The water came to life and started to wrap around my arm. I noticed that only the gold and blue water was climbing up my arm. Instinctively I tried to pull away discovering that not only was I stuck but the water was pulling me in.

"Casey tell my family that I love them" I said, pretty sure that I was going to drown when the water fully consumed me.

"I can't" She answered

"Why not?!" I turned to look at her only to discover that the same thing was happening to her except the red and purple water was climbing up her arm.

"Oh I see... well at least were not all alone...when we die" I muttered darkly. The water had finally reached my face, as well as Casey. I watch as the purple water circled her left eye, and the red water go into her hair. My vision began to blur, I closed my eye and accepted my death. Darkness consumed my mind and my body.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! I just want to let you guys know that can't make any promise to how often I will update this story, I will keep it up. Just understand that it is not going to be updated in a timely manner.****Thanks for reading my story! First of all I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, but I do own Megen/Alex and Casey. Please like, comment, or review. Second I'm not perfect so please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPOSSIBLE/WHERE'S CASEY!**

"Wake up" I heard someone say off in the distance. I sat up gasping for air clenching my fast beating heart.

"I know this paper work is boring, but please bare with me" My eyes land on a man sitting across from me. He had black hair and a tailored suit on.

"Where am I?" I asked anger spilling from my words. He laughed.

"Your at the Ouran High school" I sat there, staring at him speechless.

"Lets finish these paper, honour student!" He smiled. I decided to go along with this psychopaths crazy game. He continued to ask me a serious of questions.

"First name"

"Alex" I didn't want him to know my real first name, Alex was the first name I thought of.

"Are you a boy or girl?" Before I could answer he made another comment.

"I know it's a silly question, it's obvious that your a boy" he said smiling at me.

"Um I'm..."

"I'll just mark in down in the book, there's no need to answer such a petty question" He checked a box in pen on the piece of paper.

"There, all finished! You are free to go. Your classes start tomorrow." So now the psychopath is letting me go? I wasn't going to question it. I ran out of that room as fast as possible. I closed the door to the room behind me. I stood there frozen. The walls were pink, chandeliers hung from the ceiling, windows lined the wall infernt of me of. Right out the window was all familiar pink clock tower outside of the Ouran High school.

"Impossible!" I exclaimed. This must be a dream! I pinched myself, no this was not a dream. I looked around the empty halls, wondering where Casey was. If I was Casey and I woke up here, where is the first place I'd go? The answer was in no doubt the host club. I started off to the right running, hoping that this was the right way. It wasn't... I doubled over gasping for air, after running for a good 10 minutes. I looked up to see a girl student walking down the halls. I calmly walked over to her. She had black hair and eyes to match.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the Host Club is?" She turned to look at me and blushed.

"Y..Yes" She stumbled.

"Oh great! I've been lost for hours! You're my hero!" I over exaggerated.

"I can show you the way...If you want" she said biting her lip.

"If it's not to much trouble" I answered.

"No, it's no trouble" She started to walk to down the long hall. I followed her, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"So are you a new host?" She said, glancing at me.

"Me? No. Even if I was, I don't think girls will request me" I answered honestly. The girl immediately stopped.

"I don't think that's true, I'd be the first girl to request you." I smiled a little.

"I don't think I ever got your name." I said coming around to look at her.

"A...Annabelle" She stuttered. I held out my hand.

"Alex" Her face went bright red as she shook my hand, and hearts floated above her head. We continued to walk making small talk.

"So what type do you think I am?" She studied me for a little bit.

"The gentleman type" She exclaimed, we continued to walk. FINALLY we reached music room #3. There was a girl standing to the side of the doors, waiting for someone or something. She had red hair that gently fell over her eyes. Her left eye was a light purple the other eye was a blueish green color. She was wearing the boy uniform of the school. The girl and I stared at each. She seemed familiar. I walked over to her and held out my hand.

"Alex"

"Casey"

"Casey?" I looked at her closely, her face reminded me of Haruhi. I leaned in and whispered into her ear. Taking the risk of not being who I thought she was, and blowing my cover.

"Megen, changed her name to Alex" Her already big eyes got bigger.

"M." I quickly covered her mouth. Casey gave me a small nod to tell me that she wasn't going to scream out my real name.

"Alex! You've really changed!" I laughed, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Me, what about you!" She gave me a confused look but laughed anyway. We gave each other a hug.

"Do you two know each other?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh sorry about that Annabelle, you see Casey and I are old friends! We decided to meet up here after we finish enrolling here." I lied

"We were supposed to meet here an hour ago" Casey said angrily adding onto the lie.

"I know, and you came an hour before that, right?" I said smiling at her, helping her build the story. She looked away from me grumbling. I sighed.

"He's giving me the silent treatment again" I said shaking my head.

"What type would Casey be if he was a host?" I asked Annabelle. See looked at Casey for a little bit.

"The tsundere type" She smile at Casey.

"Annabelle, thank you so much for helping me get here. I owe you one!" I smiled at her.

"I'll come visit you too, if you become host" She said turning and walking back from where we came. I turned back to Casey.

"Casey you have red hair! And it's short" I exclaimed!

"WHAT" She screamed reaching up and feeling her hair.

"Well your hair is blue! And short"

"WHAT!" I reached up, and realised that I my was short and spiky.

"Is there anything else about me that's changed?" I questioned.

"Yeah, your right eye is a gold color. Is there anything else about me that's changed?"

"Yeah, your left eye is a purple color" We stared at each other for a little while.

"What happened to you when you woke up?"

"I woke up and I was sitting in a room, there was a man sitting across from me. He started to ask me questions, he said something about me being an honor student then mistook me as a male. You?

"Same" I answered.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious, go through this door and see where this road leads us. Because right know I don't see anyway of getting home"

"I agree with you. But I think we should kept it a secret that we're girls. It will be more fun that way" Both of our uniforms jacket and shirt were a little to big on us, finding our female parts. Casey nodded in agreement. We smiled at each other.

"Before we go in, just make sure that you don't break anything. If we join the host club I want to be because we choose to, plus we don't need to be worrying about paying off a debt. We should be focusing on getting home. Also if were in debt that gives them power over us, which doesn't sound very appealing to me." I said thoughtfully.

"Agreed!" Casey pushed the left door and I pushed the right. A blinding light raided my eyes. Rose petals flow around us. Casey and I walked inside. The door closing behind us. I heard a soft click, meaning the door had locked us in.

"Welcome!" Everyone in the host club said. The room was pink, a chandeliers hang from the ceiling. Two beautiful statues stood in the room. One on each side of the entrance.

"Oh, it's just two guys" said the twins

"Kyoya, who are these fine gentlemen?" said Tamaki

"I don't know..." He answered. Pushing his glasses up on his face. With that everyone began to freak out, running around the room and yelling.

"That doesn't surprise me. Both of us just finished our applications. Our first day is tomorrow." I laughed

"We were just looking around the school, when we came across this music room. You see, we thought it was abandoned." Casey added

"I see" Kyoya replied.

"Are those statues roman?" I asked, walking over to it. Being a fan of art, I wanted to get a closer look. Off in the distance I heard a monkey yell. I soon found myself falling right toward to statue. My hand hit the statue casing it to fall, in one last attempt to tried to grab it. The statue hit the ground shattering into a million pieces. I flew onto the ground, a black cloud hug over my head. I could hear Casey laughing.

"So much for not breaking anything, huh?" She said still laughing. I heard a loud bang. I look up and to my side to find that Casey was in a piano. A even bigger cloud of depression surrounded me. I felt something pull on my hair. I look up to see the one and only Honey Haninozuka.

"Your hair is blue" He said looking at me. I sat back and crossed my legs and giggled.

"Is that unusual?" I smiled, knowing the answer. He nodded.

"Oh? Well your hair is blond?! Now that's unusual!" He tilled his head to the side in confusion.

"You see I'm from the Burūbādo Tribe (bluebird tribe), I come from a long line of people with blue hair. In older times in my tribe, if you had blue hair you had to marry some else with blue hair. My mother and father are one of the last people with blue hair. Now I guess I'm on of the last too. Huh? My friend in the piano is from the Reddobādo Tribe (redbird tribe) and comes from long line of people with red hair." I lied making up a story. Honey smiled at me. Flowers began to float around his head.

"Alex, and the guy getting out of the piano over there is Casey." I said holding out my hand.

"Mitsukuni but you can call me Honey" I stood up and walked over to Casey who was now out of the piano and talking to Kyoya.

"Were so sorry, but we don't have any money to pay you back with" Casey said. Tamaki gasped, over hearing the conversation.

"Are you too gentlemen commoners?" He looked at us intensely

"Yeah, I guess?" Casey answered. Tamaki sat down, devising a plan. It probably had something to do with Haruhi.

"If you can't pay us back with money, well have to do what the romans do and pay us back with your bodies." Casey and I both had a sweat drops rolling down our heads.

"You both are now hosts!" Tamaki said pointing at us.

"Could you at least introduce yourself to us. You guys are being kind of rude for being hosts." I stated. Tamaki strode over to me and took my hand in my in his and kiss it.

"Tamaki" He did the same to Casey.

"Kyoya" Tamaki pointed at Kyoya. Kyoya looked up from his note book.

"Haruhi" Haruhi gave us a small wave.

"Hikaru and Kaoru" Tamaki gestured to the twins. They smiled mischievously.

"Honey and finally Mori" Honey playfully ran around laughing.

The school bell rang signalling the time. 5:00 pm.

"Why aren't there any guests here?" I questioned.

"Today we were having meeting. So today the host club was closed. I'll see you tomorrow." Answered Kyoya while walking out the door. Everyone began to file out of the room. I quickly ran over to Haruhi, Casey followed after me.

"Can I speech to you in private?"

"Sure" She said smiling.

"I was wondering if we could stay in your apartment for a little while" I asked nervously.

"Both of our parents kicked us out when they found out that we weren't going to follow the tradition of marring someone in our tribes. We would have asked one of the boys but for us it would have made us uncomfortable." Casey added

"Because both of you are girls." Haruhi stated. We nodded.

"You're welcome to come and stay in my apartment, you'll probably have to sleep on the floor thorough. Oh and don't worry I wont tell any of the guys your girls."

"Thank you." Casey and I said gratefully. We walked home with Haruhi, making small talk along the way. Her house wasn't that far from the school so it didn't take long the reach her house. I took off my house and enter Haruhi's home exploring the place a bit. We ate dinner, then went off to bed. Casey and I lied on the floor in silence. After we made sure everyone was asleep, Casey and I started fangirling.

"Did you see Kyoya" She squealed.

"Yeah but what about the twins!" I said excitedly.

"This is SO AWESOME!" She practically yelled. I quickly hushed her.

"Just remember not to get to attached to any of the characters. We're planning to go home. It will just be harder to leave. We should keep our distance. I know it will be hard not to build connections with them." Casey nodded sadly. Soon we both fell asleep.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my story! First of all I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, but I do own Megen/Alex and Casey. Please like, comment, or review. Second I'm not perfect so please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The**** First Day of Being a Host**

The day went by pretty fast. Casey and I were in the 'A' class. Soon it was time for the Host Club to begin. Haruhi, Casey, the twins and I walked the host club together. We arrived and everyone took their place. Casey and I both got a table to ourselves. The bell rang, signalling the beginning of the host club doors to open. Thousands of girls flowed in going to their regular host. Leaving Casey and I tables untouched. After a couple of minutes, I stood up and wondered over to Casey's table. I sat down.

"Hello" I said smiling

"Waz up?" She asked

"Nothin' just being bored sitting over there all alone" I explained sitting down, Casey nodded in agreement.

"Can we sit here?" I look over to see Annabelle and what seemed to be one of her friends.

"Annabelle! It's nice to see again, and of course you can sit with us." I said while standing up, I pulled out a seat for Annabelle, and push it in as she sat down. I did the same for her friend. For the first time, I was grateful for taking cotillion for 3 years. I couldn't be the gentleman type without this knowledge.

"This is my friend, Sam. She came to see Casey." We made small talk. Talking about nothing in particular.

"So you and Casey seem close?" Sam stated with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Casey and I are BFF's" I said laughing, Casey just nodded.

"ALEX-CHAN" I heard Honey call

"Excuse me ladies, I'll be right back." I stood up and walked over to Honeys and Mori's table.

"You called Honey" I said politely, noticing his face was covered in cake.

"Honey, your face was covered in cake." I chucked. I grabbed a napkin and got down on my knees, and started wiping his face off. Out the corner of my eye I could see Mori watching me closely, also a bunch of girls giving me confused looks. I turned back to see Honey staring at me intensely.

"There you go! Sorry Mori I didn't mean to impose." All the girls started to whispered.

"Hum" Is all he said.

"So what did you want me for Honey?"

"I wanted you to try this cake!" Flowers floated around his head.

"Ok." He picked up a fork and dug it into the piece of cake that was on the table. He lifted the fork to my mouth.

"Um I can feed myself Honey" I said giving him a confused look.

"It tasted better this way" He smiled. I stared at him closely. Why was he acting like this? did he know I was a girl? I think if he figured it out then a light bulb would go off like when the Host found out that Haruhi was a girl. I remembered what I said to Casey last night. I was growing attached to Honey and to Mori but I couldn't be rude.

"Is that banana?" I asked

"Yes".

"I sorry Honey but I'm allergic to banana." I lied.

"Oh" Honey said sadly.

"Please excuse me, I have to go to attend to my guest." I stood up walking away while waving good bye.

"I'm back! Sorry for the interruption" I said sitting down.

"Casey." Kyoya called. Casey causally walked over to Kyoya. I watched her conversation with Kyoya carefully while still entertaining our guest. I could see a sweat drop down the side of her head. She stormed back over to our table. I would have to ask her about it later. Soon it was time to close the Host Club.

"So can we request to see you again?" Sam blushed asking.

"Like I care." Said Casey staying in character. Once everyone left we walked home with Haruhi. Soon it was time to go to bed. A hush fell over the house.

"What did you talk about with Kyoya?"

"He told me that I didn't meet the criteria of customers for the day, so he raised my debt."

"What? By how much? Did he say anything about my debt raising as well? We did have the same amount of customers today."

"He raised it by 10 fold! And no he didn't say anything about your debt raising." she let out a long sigh. I laughed.

"Forever in debt, Cas. But that is strange... This is only a thought but what if he has taken an interest in you. I always imaged that if Kyoya was interested in someone then he would raise their debt to the Host club so they would have to stay."

"Are you saying that he knows I'm a girl?" Casey questioned

"No not yet, but I feel like he might have his suspicions. Same as Honey. We really need to be careful. How about the first person to be discovered loses. If I win then my debt to you is payed, and then you become in debt to me!" I said remebering my debt to her.

"And if I win then I'll you'll be in debt to me... lets see 10 FOLD!"

"Wow. You and Kyoya are perfect for each other!" I laughed

"Tomorrow is Saturday, so that will give us two day to come up with a plan." I nodded in agreement. Casey and I soon fell asleep.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my story! First of all I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, but I do own Megen/Alex and Casey. Please like, comment, or review. Second I'm not perfect so please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Troubles and Trials of Hiding Something**

I heard I loud nock on the door, as I roused from my sleep. I sleepily opened one eye to see Haruhi heading for the door. I look over at the clock. 7:00am. Who in their right mind would be awake at 7:00am Saturday morning? Then it hit me. The Host Club. I quickly got up and sprinted for the door, nearly tripping over Casey. Haruhi just started to open the door when I threw my whole body against the door, slamming it shut. Haruhi had a sweat drop rolling down her head. I let out a breath of relief. I mouthed 'Host Club'. Haruhi nodded understanding. I pressed my figure to my lips, signalling to be quite.

"Hey what's going on?" Casey asked. I gave her a death stare.

"What?" Not knowing what was going on. Haruhi walked over to her a filled her in on the details by whispering to her.

"Was that Casey's voice" asked Kyoya. I gasped. I look at Casey and mouthed 'what should we do?'. She mouthed back 'what?'. I rolled my eyes remembering that she couldn't read lips.

"Haruhi is everything all right, daddy is getting worried" said Tamaki.

"Yeah, everything's ok" answered Haruhi nervously.

"Then why aren't you opening the door?" Tamaki started to panic.

"WHAT IF THERE ROBBERS IN HER HOUSE HOLDING HER AT GUN POINT! MORI I ORDER YOU TO KICK DOWN THE DOOR." Tamaki yelled. I quickly got away from the door and ran into Haruhi's room dragging Casey with me. We quickly hid in the closest. I heard a loud bang.

"HAARRRUUUUHHIIII! DADDYS HERE TO SAVE YOU" Mori must have kicked down the door.

"Tamaki sempi, I'm fine. I was in my and I needed to change clothes before I opened the door." I heard Haruhi lie. She was a horrible lier.

"THE ROBBERS ARE STILL IN THE HOUSE! SPREAD OUT MEN!" Tamaki screamed. I can hear rustling and rummaging. Mori walk into Haruhis' room, closing the door behind him. Probably to keep the supposed 'robbers' from sneaking up behind him. He started to search the room. His eyes finally landed on the closest. Casey and I started to have a panic attack. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO. Think of the positive, at least we both still look like boys. Ok, now think of a negative, we are in Haruhis' room in her closest at 7:00 am and we look like boys. Mori calmly walked over to the closest and open it. I tried to look clausal, like this was totally normally.

"Oh hey Mori, waz up?" I said yawning. He grabbed the back of Casey and my shirts and pulled us out into the front hall, where we were put under investigation. Everyone in the Host Club was a cop and Casey and I sat at a table that came out of nowhere and were subjected to a bright light and multiple questions.

"GUYS LET US EXPLAIN!" I snapped. They all stopped and stared at me.

"I'm not a morning person" I said sleepily.

"We can explained. Alex and I runway when we found out that our parents were going to force us into following our tribes tradition. We asked Haruhi if we could stay in her house for a little while, just until we got back on our feet." Casey explained.

"Why didn't you ask one of us if you could stay in our house?" Asked Kaoru.

"We didn't think you guys would understand." I whispered.

"You two are now officially invited to stay at my house for as long as you need" said Kyoya. Kyoya being nice! I looked at him in surprise.

"Thank you Kyoya, we really appreciate it." I said. I couldn't refuse, it would just raise suspicions.

"Gather your things so we can move you in." Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his face.

"We don't have anything. When we ran away we didn't have time to pack." Casey lied.

"Your parents are kind of harsh, don't you think? Forcing you into marriage" said Kaoru. I heard the difference between his voice and Hikaru.

"No, not really Kaoru. When you think about what we did by disobeying the tradition. We are killing both of our tribes." I said pretending to be sad. I could see Kaoru give me a confused look, knowing that I new the difference between his brother and him. Casey and I thanked Haruhi for her kindness, and left with Kyoya, taking a limousine back to his house. Kyoya gave us a tour of his house, WHICH WAS HUGE! And showed us to our rooms. Casey and my room was separate which mean it would be hard to talk to each other at night, like we've been doing. But they were next door to each other, so that means one of us could easily sneak into the other's room. By the time he finish showing us around it was dinner and I was starving. We had completely forgotten about lunch while on the tour. As we sat down to eat, Kyoya's two brothers and father joined us.

"Kyoya, who are these two gentleman?" His father asked in a stern voice.

"Colleagues of mine" Kyoya answered simply.

"What are they doing in my house?" His father said sharply.

"I'm sorry sir, but we had to leave our family, because or curtain circumstances. Kyoya was nice enough to offer us a place, for the time being." I answered respectfully.

"What company does your father own?"

"Neither of our fathers own a company." Casey answered.

"Oh? Does anyone in your family own a company?" Kyoya's father said smugly.

"No, and before you ask none of our friends own companies." Casey answered calmly. Kyoya father let out a long sigh of disapproval.

"Kyoya, why did you invite these two gentlemen into our house? They are useless. Have I taught you nothing?" Kyoya Stood there and took his fathers insults. Casey stood up, appalled by what Kyoya's father said.

"It's not a question of what you've taught him, it's what you can learn from him! Unlike you he is PLEASANT, something you know nothing about! AND UNLIKE YOU he sees the potential in people, and sometime in the very near future those people you claimed 'useless' will come back to haunt you. Kyoya is not only amazing, but a far better man then you!" My eyes widened at Casey's outburst. She calmly sat down like nothing happened. Everyone at the table stared at her. The rest of the dinner was in silence. Casey and I excused ourselves and walked back to Casey's room. Once we entered into her room and closed to door behind us, we freaked out.

"CASEY THAT WAS SOOOOOO BAD ASS!" I said laughing.

"Well, he deserved that and much more! He should consider himself lucky!" A smile danced across her lips.

"I agree! But you might have just gotten us kicked out of Kyoya's house."

"It was worth it!" I nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, while we're alone, we need to talk about how to get home. Any idea?" I asked.

"The way we came here was thorough a fish pond that had weird colors in it. Maybe we're here for some reason, or maybe we're here just to have fun while we can. When it's time to go home I think we'll know. So we don't really need to think of a way to get home."

"But Cas, what if this universe never sends us home?" I said contradicting her thought.

"Then I guess I was never time to send us home." There was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it to find Kyoya standing there.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course" I answered. I closed the door behind him.

"I try to do some research on your tribes, but I found nothing. Why is that?" He was calling our lies out.

"Our tribes aren't big enough to be recorded on the internet" Casey answered quickly.

"No, I would think not, but there wasn't even any historical records or any kind of written records. You think a tribe so obsessed with their heritage tree would have some kind of ancestral record."

"We do have an ancestral record, but it is extremely valuable that only the chief of our tribes gets to see it. If he shows it to anyone else then the person he showed it to and himself would be killed. So that is why you're not able to find anything." I said coming up with a fake explanation.

"Oh?" He pushed his glasses up on his face. I could tell that he didn't believe us, but he dropped the subject and told us good night. I let of a sigh of relief when he left the room.

"They're going to find out at some point of time" stated Casey.

"Well let's hope that we get home before they do."

"And if we don't?"

"We lie some more" I said simply. I went back to my room and soon fell asleep. I woke up the next day and spent Sunday just hanging out with Casey. We didn't see Kyoya or his father any time that day. Soon it was time to go to bed again.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my story! First of all I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, but I do own Megen/Alex and Casey. Please like, comment, or review. Second I'm not perfect so please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Beach **

I woke up to an alarm which I quickly turned off. I got ready for school. I walked out of Kyoya's house to find a limousine waiting. I got in and found Casey and Kyoya waiting. We rode to school in silence. Casey and I got out of the limo and went to our first class. The school day passed fairly quickly, soon it was time for the Host club to begin. Everyone was in their places when the doors opened. I now sat at Casey's table, because it was boring sitting all alone. Plus when our customers came it would be easier, conversational wise. Casey waited and waited for Annabelle and Sam to come, but after half an hour we determined that they weren't coming today. Tamaki noticed our empty table and came over to give us lessons on hosting. Which I spaced out during. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Casey smiling. As some sort of telekinesis I could tell what she was thinking.

"There's a word to describe people like him." I started.

"What is it? Oh man! I wish I could remember that word." Casey continued.

"Ummmmm, maybe a pain in the neck, no." I said, acting like I was thinking deeply.

"There's something that fits him perfectly" said Casey.

"Huh, I got it, obnoxious!" Casey and I said at the same time, bursting into laughter. Tamaki turned white and white depressed lines came over him and he sat in the corner. The twins laughed, over hearing us. They came over to our table, and split up. Hikaru leaned on me while Kauro leaned on Casey. I ignored him taking a sip of my tea. Hikaru weight shifted on me, causing me to spill my tea on myself.

"Hikaru!" I said giving him a death stare.

"Let's play a game!" Hikaru said sly smile

"Alright?" I said sceptically. He whipped out two green hats. Hikaru put on his hat and Kauro came over and put on the identical hat.

"It's time to play, which one is Hikaru game!" They said together. I twisted around get other so fast it me dizzy. They stopped suddenly and looked at me waiting for a answer. Seriously? Haven't I already proven that I new the difference between them?

"You're Hikaru!" I said pocking him.

"BTW you have something on your uniform." I stated. He looked down, and I tried to flick him in the nose but I missed and hit him in the forehead…Which only made me laugh more! I heard Casey and Kauro laugh.

"Ow! That hurt!" He said rubbing forehead.

"AWWW! Do you want me to kiss it?" I said mocking him slightly.

"Well since you offered" A devious smile played across his lips. I shock my head and rolled my eyes at him.

"Boss! Alex spilled tea on his uniform!" Hikaru tattle told on me.

"You snitch" I said lightly punching him in the arm. Tamaki came out of his corner of depression.

"This won't do! A host must look their absolutely best all the time! Hikaru show Alex to the changing room and get him a new uniform." Tamaki ordered. Hikaru grabbed my arm and dragged me into the other room where there was a curtain, to change behind. I went behind the curtain and waited for Hikaru to get me a uniform. A couple of minutes later Hikaru handed me a bag, which I quickly took and pushed him out of the dressing room. I carefully opened the bag. My face immediately heated up.

"Hikaru this is a girls outfit" I said cautiously

"My brother and I were curios to see want you would look like in a girls outfit" he explain nonchalantly. I removed the outfit from the bag, it was a maid outfit, it had a short skirt and a frilly top. I laughed, thinking I would rather die then wear this outfit. I took off my jacket, to find luckily the tea hadn't gotten on it. I slung the jacket over my arm and walk out of the changing room. Hikaru look disappointed.

"Use your imagination, cause I'm NOT WEARING THAT!" I said shoving the outfit into his chess, storming into the other room. I casually walked over to Casey and I's table and sat down.

"You look pissed" Stated Casey, I laughed

"The twins tried to trick me into wearing a maid outfit." I explained

"Do you think they known?" Casey asked

"They're defiantly suspicious, but I think that they haven't proven it to themselves yet, so for known were safe, but we have to be carful." I answered, Casey nodded.

"It's a beautiful day" Casey said changing the subject.

"A perfect day to go to the beach, don't you think?" I said looking outside.

"My sons want to go to the beach! Poor boys you haven't been to a nice beach have you? With you being commoners and all. Don't worry your father is here!" Tamaki yelled, making me jump.

"Wait" I started

"SHHHHH I know, you don't need to explain anything!" Tamaki cut me off by pushing his figure against my lips.

"Did he just call us commoners?" Casey asked

"Yeah he also called us his sons" I added. A sweat drop rolled down Casey and I's head.

"Lets go!" Yelled Honey. Everyone in the host club ran outside to the waiting limousine, dragging us with them. The girls followed after us, getting into there own limousines. Soon we were at the beach. The boys started to head off to change(Haruhi going in the opposite direction, to change.) Casey I started heading toward the beach.

"Hey, aren't you guy going to get changed?" Honey asked

"Alex and I just like sitting on the sand and enjoying the view" Casey lied.

"Oh ok, see you at the beach then" Honey said smiling. Casey and I walked to the beach and sat under an umbrella. I took off my shoes and socks and laid my jacket in the sand. Casey took off her jacket and laid it in the sand then took off her shoes. Soon the guest started to arrive, all the girls were already changed. I laid back on the sand closing my eyes and relaxing. I could hear the host flirting and playing. Casey nudged me.

"What is it?" I said sitting up and looking around

"Those girls are going off alone, I think there going over to that hill over their" Casey said pointing out the girls and then the hill( which was more of a pile of rocks).

"We should follow them to make sure they don't get hurt" I said standing up and brush the sand of my cloths.

"Shouldn't we tell one of the host?" Casey questioned, standing up.

"Na, it's no big deal, the worse that could happen is that one of them trips" I answered. We quickly followed after the girls, soon we were at the hill. The girls continued to the top, while we stayed at the bottom, knowing that if something did happen they would yell.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I heard a sharp shrill shriek. I quickly ran up the hill, stopping at the lip of the hill, so I could peek over and see what was wrong. I peeked over, and gasped lightly. There were two men how were holding the girls, keeping them from escaping.

"Come on lets have a good time" said one of the men. This was bad.

"Casey, go get help! Go get Mori or Honey or Kyoya" I whispered

"What about you?" She whispered back

"I have to help those girls! I hold back them for as long as I can. I'll be fine! Trust me!" I said looking into her eyes to let her know I was serious. I could see the concern in her face, but she trusted me and went to go get help. I grabbed two rocks, I peeked over the edge spotting my targets. I took a deep breath, and aimed, I chucked the rock as hard as I could, hitting the guy to the right in the eye. I quickly reloaded chucked the other rock, hitting the guy on the left in the head knocking him out cold. The girls stood there frozen in amazement.

"RUN!" I yelled, the girls sprinted, knocked out of there trace. What should I do know? Should I run? No, I can't that man might follow us. I stood my ground. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my feet, I look down and discovered that the to of this hill was jagged rocks, and I was barefoot.

"WAIT GIRLS THE PARTY JUST STARTED!" The guy yelled

"Scratch that looks the party came to me" he said seductively. My heart dropped, he realises that I'm a girl. I guess he isn't as dense as the host club or the girls in the school. The man started walking toward me, I took Muy Thai(Thai boxing) last year, so I going to have to use those skills. I took my fighting position, I observed the man, measuring the distance between me and him. Without a second thought I straight punched him in the face, and he was out like a light.

I look at my surrounding and noticed that there was a rock on top on the hill. It was huge; it properly could be classified as a wall.

"What in the hell is going on?" I heard a ruff voice come from behind the rock. The man walked out from behind the rock/wall. He laughed when he saw his two men on the ground unconscious.

"When I told these dug bells to get me a fighter, I didn't mean that kind!" He said bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"Although I must saw they have excellent taste" I nearly throw up. The man betokened someone. More men came out from the rock, 8 to be exact. They soon surrounded me; I was outnumbered and out powered, I was screwed.

"Give up, there is no way you can beat all of us." Said the man in charge.

"I will never give up." I snapped getting into my fighting position. This was bad the Muy Thia I learned was only for self defence not for full on fighting, according to my teacher I should have ran after I hit them with the rocks. One of the men started walking towards, I quickly measured the distance, he was in range of my legs. I spin around roundhouse kicking him head, a knock out shoot. Another man grabbed me from behind, but before he got a strong hold on me I elbowed him as hard as I could. Then did one of my favourite moves, spinning elbow, which hit him in the face, knocking him out. Unfortunately a rock move from under my foot, causing to loss my balance and fall on to the ground. I could feel the sharp rocks cut into my hands and legs. 4 down (including the two men from before), 6 more to go. The leader in charge grabbed me from behind pinning my arms against my sides, making it impossible to elbow him, I tried to hit stomp on his foot and hit the back of my head against his, but he avoided all my attempts. I was trapped.

"Do you want to reconsider your answer?" The leader said whispered in my ear.

"I rather drown then do anything with you guys!" I answered

"ALEX! LET HER GO!" I turned my head to see Casey standing there, and no host in sight.

"Casey go, I'm fine! I yelled, the men quickly surrounded her and capture her as well.

"I'll grant your wish and let your friend go for a swim, it's to bad that we'll have to waste such a hotty" The man in charge purred. I started to panic.

"I'm the one that said I rather drown then do anything with you guys! I'm the one you should be throwing over the cliff!" I begged.

"What fun would that be?" Everything was in slow motion; one of the men grabbed Casey, and then continued to push her off of the cliff.

"CASEY!" I screamed struggling against my holder. Kyoya ran passed me, turning to look at me for a millisecond, looking me in the eyes and nodding at me, then he jumped off the cliff.

"Let him go!" I turned to see Honey and the rest of the host club there, and rest of the men already beaten. My capture pulled out a knife out and held it to my throat; I felt the cool metal against my skin. My right was known free of his hold. I elbowed him as hard as I could, breaking from his hold; I turned around quickly kneeing him in the gut, then upper elbowed him, hitting him in the face. He went down. I started to run towards the cliff. Mori strong-arms wrapped around me from behind, and I was quickly contained.

"MORI LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GO! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM" I scream, trying to escape.

"You're hurt" Mori protested

"I doesn't mattered! I have to go!" I pleaded. Mori picked me pick me up and held me bridal style. Suddenly everything went black and blurry. Soon it came into focus there was two black screens divided by a sliver line, one was labeled with my name the other with Casey's, there were six light blabs on each slide. At the same I saw two light blabs come to life, one light on my side one and the other on Casey's side. A couple of seconds later a second light blab, lit up on Casey's side, then on my. Then it was gone. The light hit my eyes, I look up to see Mori looking at me carefully a blush slowly creeping across his face. He knew Casey and I were girls, and I guess Kyoya discovered that Casey was a girl and put the puzzle pieces together.

"Mori, please let me go" I whispered. He looked at me sympathetically.

"I have to get you to the hospital" He started walking away from the cliff. I struggled against his hold, trying to get away. He was stronger than I thought he'd be, he carried me all the way to the near by hospital, with me struggling and yelling at him the whole way. I was soon strapped into a hospital bed, being treated. All of the host club were asking me million question, I didn't answer any of them. I made a resolve to not speck to them until I knew Casey was safe.

"Can we clear out the room" said one of the nurses. The nurses banged up my feet, legs, knees and hands, telling me all the while a bunch of medical stuff.

"Can you please take off these restraints" I asked one of the nurses

"I'm sorry but we've been told keep them on" right then I made my second resolve, I'm not going to take to any of the nurses until they let me out of these restraints. Soon everyone was gone, and I was left alone. The silence consumed the room, and the only thought in my head was that it was all my fault. Days passed, the only time the host club come into my room was to give me updates. Apparently a current pushed them onto one of the near by island and know the police was in the process of looking for them.

"Alex?" I opened my eyes, I must have fallen asleep. Honey was sitting next to my bed, watching me closely. I sat there staring at him, not willing to break to my resolve.

"Casey has just arrived at the hospital, but you can't see her right know, you'll have to wait" I nodded. A couple of hours later Mori came into the room and removed my restraints, lifting me up caring me bridal style and caring me into the other room. Casey was sitting up right in the hospital smiling like nothing happened. Mori carefully put me down is the chair next to Casey. I glared at him, I was still mad at him plus he has been babying me ever since we arrived at the hospital. Casey look all right besides her ankle being wrapped and her being a little skinner.

"Come on guys, lets give these two sometime to talk" Kyoya said, I nodded thankfully. Everyone filed out of the room, leaving us alone.

"Cas, are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?" I asked concurred

"Wow one question at a time, your just like the host club!" she said laughing. I took a deep breath.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I just have a sprained ankle!" She said pointing at her ankle.

"What happened?"

"I remember falling off the cliff, and you yelling, after that it was all black. The next thing I know I'm alone at the beach with Kyoya." She said thinking back

"Casey, I'm so sorry! I...It's all my fault" I said looking her in the eyes

"It's not your fault, your not the one who pushed me over the cliff. Plus the host club told me that you fight them all the way to the hospital. You have nothing to be sorry about" She said smiling at me

"I have good news for you!" I said enthusiastically

"What is it?" She said excitedly

"Mori knowns about us, so that means I'm indebted to you 10 fold" I lied Kyoya and Mori found out at the same time. It was the least I could do for her. A smile danced a crossed her lips.

"Kyoya knows as well" I nodded already knowing the information.

"You look tired, how about you get some rest" I said standing up wincing in the process. She yawed, closing her eyes. I walked out of the room, closing the door be hide me. I noticed Mori leaning against the wall.

"You're mad at me" He stated, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I sighed

"Mori, lets say that Honey was pushed off that cliff, and lets say you were hurt, not a lot just scrapped up, and let say that I stopped you from going after him. How would you feel?" He feel silent

"Exactly! I'm not mad at you for doing what you, and you don't need to apologise, honestly I would have done the same thing. But I...just feel like...that." I said referring to what I said earlier. He nodded understanding.

"Oh by the way stop babying me! I am an independent woman!" I said snapping my figures then proceeding to burst into laughter. I continued into my room and jumped onto my bed. A couple days later Casey and I were released from the hospital and everything went back to normal.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my story! First of all I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, but I do own Megen/Alex and Casey. Please like, comment, or review. Second I'm not perfect so please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Truth About This Place**

This was Casey and I's first day of school since the accident. I heard the school bell ring signalling the end of the day. I got up out of my set and grabbed Casey's stuff, she was fully healed but I still felt guilty about the accident. We were on our way to the host club when Mori stopped me and pulled me aside.

"What's up?" I asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to hangout after school?" I stared at him, completely caught off guard. I repeated the thing I've been saying to Casey over the last couple of weeks 'keep your distance'.

"I'm sorry Mori, but it feels wrong. I'm actually engaged to a man in my tribe, I'm was suppose to get married when I turn 18. Even though I have no attention of getting marry to him, it still feels wrong. Same goes for Casey." I lied, I nearly smacked myself on the head, I could have just said no. Mori nodded understanding. We walked together to the host club, then split up going to our different tables. I noticed Casey and I's table were surrounded by girls. I walked though them and sat down.

"I can't believe you too save those to girls!" one girl said

"Your so brave!" another yelled, I held up my hand to silence everyone.

"Listen, we did do what we did to get praise! We did it because it was the right thing to do! But thank you for your complements" I said calmly. All the girls had hearts floating above there head. I took a slip of my tea. Suddenly the doors to the club burst open. Standing there was Grimmjow Jaggerjack from Bleach and Gaara from Naruto. I spit out of tea and burst into a coughing fit, Casey sat there jaw nearly hitting the floor, looking at me like 'what in the world?'. All the girls had hearts in there eyes, and who could blame them. I stood up rubbing my eyes, still not believing this was happening. Grimmjow blue eyes fell onto me, he looked pissed. He pushed his way past all the girls that had surrounded him and stood there, only a couple of inches away from my face.

"Well, look what I found! A bluebird with a broken wing!" he smirked at me.

"You don't need to be so aggressive Sky, they know they can't escape us" Gaara added.

"Quinn, how can you be so calm after what these two traitors did!" Sky snapped. So I guess Grimmjow name in the host world is Sky and Gaara's name is Quinn.

"They are confused Sky, but don't worry they will be punished" Quinn said darkly.

"Gentleman, you are bothering our guest!" said someone, I don't know I was just staring at Sky, trying to figure out what in the world is a Bleach character doing in this world.

"I think It is time for our guest to leave" said Kyoya. At that Tamaki ushered the girls out apologising. Suddenly realised how close Sky was to me and took a step back. His attention snapped back to me, he grabbed my arm and yanked me closer.

"Where do you think your going! Trust me when I say I'll never let you leave me again" he snared.

"Hey! Let him go!" yelled honey. I look at Casey, who was looking at me confused, seeing if I knew what in the WORLD WAS GOING ON! I notice that Quinn had movement closer to Casey, and was watching her like a hawk.

"Him?" Sky looked at me confused, he knew, and he was going to exposed Casey and I's secret. Before he could say anything I cut in.

"Sky! Can I talk to privately?" I said urgently. For a moment I saw his eyes soften.

"Later, we leaving known!" he yelled.

"You are my fiancee, after all" he whispered. My heart dropped. WAIT FIANCEE! I don't remember getting married! Wait... I lied to Mori that I was engaged just a couple of minutes ago, and known there is a man with blue hair claiming to be my fiancé?

"Your coming with us! It is your destiny!" said Quinn grabbing Casey.

"Get your hand off of her!" I said jerking toward him. Sky tighten his grip on me.

"You should be worry about your self right know, not her" Sky said smirking, I glared at him. Quinn and Sky started to pull Casey and I toward the door, but the host club blocked the way. I could feel the tension in the air, can Sky and Quinn even fight? I had a feeling that they could, but I didn't want to find out. I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Guys please move, Casey and I can handle this. It's a family thing anyway so you don't need to get involved." I lied, no way could Casey and I handle this, we don't even know what is going on, but I didn't want them to get hurt. The host club look at each other trying to make up there mind. Slowly they moved to the side letting Sky and Quinn though (who dragged us with them). As I passed Honey he mouthed 'were coming after you', I nodded. They dragged us outside then through us into the back of a limousine climbing in after us. The limousine came to life and speed down the road. I felt a cold metal clamp around my wrist, I look down to see hand cuffs with a chain coming out of it which attached to the bucket whole of Sky's pants. I heard another click, I look over to see Casey getting the same treatment.

"This way you two can never escape us again" Quinn said softly. The rest of the ride was in silence. The limousine came to a stop, Sky got out first pulling my chain forcing my to follow him I stepped out of the limousine and was amazed by the sight. In front of me was a huge mansion! Which was a beautiful baby blue color. As we continued up the path we walked though this amazing garden. Sky looked back at me and noticed I was admiring the place, he smiled gently at me.

"Remember when we use to play in this garden? This is the first place we met." I gave him a confused look, not knowing what he was talking about. He nodded like he understood what I was saying. Maids opened the doors welcoming Sky home. We walk through the mansion, walking up flights of stairs and wondering corridors. Until we finally stopped at a door, Sky opened leading me. The room was empty except for two restraint chairs, which Casey and I where quickly put in and tied to.

"I sorry I had to do this Alex" Sky said sadly

"I am also sorry Casey" Quinn added the two of them left, and silence filled the room.

"What in the world is going on!?" Casey said looking at me.

"I think I've figured it out all the lies we made up about our pass have become true" I said thinking deeply

"We never said we were getting married" Casey objected

"Actually, Mori asked me if I wanted to hangout after school and I told him that I was engaged, so I felt wrong too hang out with him."

"But that's just you, so why am I engaged?"

"I said you were engaged as well, so that Kyoya wouldn't ask you to hang out. I was covering our basses" Casey started to laugh shaking her head slightly.

"Your always looking out for me, huh?" She said smiling

"Always" I smiled back. I jerked on my restraints trying to escape, failing miserably. I let out a loud sigh, we were trapped. Just like birds in a cage. Suddenly I felt dizzy, my vision began to blur, I could see myself as a child, I was staring at bird cage, at the trapped birds inside. I could feel a wave of emotion wash over me, I brought my small hands to my heart, I was trapped in this house just like those birds were trapped in that bird cage. I came back into reality, this was bad, THIS WAS HORRIBLE! Not only were are lies about our past coming true but our memoirs were changing to match are lies.

"Cas, I have bad news. I just had a flash back, but it wasn't a real one, it was one that this place put in my mind." I said sadly

"What are you saying?" She said confused

"The longer we stay here, the longer this place has time to make us part of this story. Soon we wont remember that we came from a different world, our made up back story will become true."

"Oh my god! What was your flash back of?" She said looking at me.

"It's not important, but I never lied about this vision I saw. So this place is filling in the blanks" I explained. She fell silent, and weird daze came over her eyes, when she came back I knew what had happened.

"You had a flash back didn't you?" She nodded confirming my thoughts.

Sky and Quinn walked back into the room looking grim. Quinn walked over to Casey and leaned down to unfasten the latches on the restraining chair and proceeded to roll her out of the room. I guess they didn't want to take the risk of taking her out of the chair. Quinn closed the door behind him leaving me alone with Sky. I noticed Sky walking over to the fireplace and started a fire. He picked up a metal rod with a circular design and put it in the fire.

"What in the world are you doing?" I looked at him, concerned for my safety.

"Heating up a branding iron." He said nonchalantly.

"A branding iron?! What is it for?" I could feel my heart sink slightly.

"Your father instructed me to brand you with our symbol as punishment for running away."

"Are you freaking crazy?!" I yelled, color fading from my face. Silence followed my exclamation. He was crazy and I was gonna be branded.

"What am I, a cow?"

"I would never say such a thing." He said sharply. I gripped the metal armrests till my knuckles turned white. I could feel anger coursing through my veins.

"Your words and your actions don't match." I retorted venomously.

"What do you expect from me?! This is your fault, you shouldn't have run away!" He snapped at me.

"Sky, I was just as trapped as you are right now." I said, trying to calm my tone.

"What do you want me to do? You know how I feel about you."

"What in the world are you talking about? You're not making any sense." He looked insulted, as if I would understand with ease what he was saying.

"I've spent my whole life preparing to be your husband...preparing to make you happy." He finished quietly.

"You're off to a bad start." I replied, sass rolled of my lips. His hand, which had been reaching for the branding iron, faltered. I noticed him hesitate and I continued, desperate to save my skin-literally.

"If you do this to me, I could never look at you again. I would hate you for the rest of my life. You know how stubborn I am." I softened my gaze as I looked into his eyes, trying to convey my emotions through them. He grabbed the branding iron, seeming to make up his mind and walked over to me, tense.

"You listen to me, I'm going to give you two options. Number one: Be branded by me right now and never be able to escape or number two: we leave this place, but you can never leave my side."

"Number two." I said, without hesitation. He smiled, seeming pleased with himself and released me. Right then we heard a loud crash in the room next door and I ran into the other room, concerned for Casey. I burst into the room and immediately stopped in my tracks. Casey's chair was knocked over with her still tied up in it, yelling at Quinn like crazy while he swung the branding iron around yelling back at her. I ran over and tackled Quinn. He lost his balance for only a moment before recovering.

"What the hell!" Quinn yelped, looking around for some kind of answer. Sky came storming in and immediately ripped me off of Quinn, holding me possessively. He glared down at Quinn and let out a low growl.

"Sky, let me go! Casey needs help!" He reluctantly released me and as I ran over to untie Casey he gingerly walked over to Quinn and whispered in his ear.

"What's going on? Are they letting us go?" Casey looked at me hopefully as I helped her stand up.

"Kind of. I'll explain later." I glanced at Quinn to see a small smile escaping his lips.

"Let's go, we have much to discuss." Quinn and Sky immediately turned on their heels and walked out the door as we followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked, suspicious.

"Your idiot friends have been waiting outside for an hour, probably trying to come up with some plan to 'rescue' you two." Sky said. Casey and I couldn't help but smile, despite our situation. Quinn walked over to a limo with tinted windows and knocked on the glass. The window rolled down to reveal what was obviously Honey wearing a fake moustache, a trench coat and inconspicuous black sunglasses. Casey and I both sweat dropped.

"Idiots" Sky muttered.

"Hello, sir. We are Italian business men here in Japan for the first time and we seem to be lost." Honey spoke in a fake and very bad Italian accent.

"Cut the crap." Sky said, opening the door and pushing me in, Casey following after me as we scooted over for Quinn and Sky. Sky glared at me and gestured for Casey to move next to Quinn as he plopped down between us, just close enough for our shoulders to be touching.

"Take us to his house. He seems to be the least stupid out of all of you." Quinn said, pointing to Kyoya. The limousine came to life and drove down the road. The tension in the air was suffocating but right now all I felt was relief. The car stopped in front of Kyoya's house. We all stepped out of the limousine.

"What happened?" Haruhi looked from Casey to me, concerned.

"It doesn't matter now. What happened, happened." I said, avoiding her eyes.

"I think we would all like to know what happened. How about we go into my study to discuss this further?" Kyoya said, examining us. We all proceeded into his house and made ourselves at home. I flopped down on the couch, exhausted from the drama and Casey sat next to me, putting her head on my shoulder and closing her eyes. I followed Casey's lead and we both feigned sleep, hoping they would leave as we tried to avoid their questions. We heard someone sigh.

"It seems that they're too tired to answer our questions so how about we discuss this tomorrow in the club?" Tamaki offered, in a rare serious tone. Everybody seemed to have a silent agreement and left.

"You two can wake up now." Kyoya said. Casey and I opened our eyes.

"Look Kyoya, Casey and I really don't want to discuss what happened today, all you need to know is that Sky and Quinn are going to be sticking around for a while." I said, glaring at Sky who just smirked back.

"What she means to say is that they need a place to stay and we were wondering if they could stay here with us." Casey said.

"I don't normally house kidnappers, but since you're asking I think I can make an exception." He said calmly, pushing his glasses up. I noticed Quinn tense up, sending death glares at Kyoya, who just shrugged them off.

"They can stay in the guest rooms across from yours." He turned to Quinn.

"It would be good of you to remember that my room is only a couple doors down the hall." Kyoya stated and then walked up the stairs to his room. Quinn huffed in annoyance as we walked them up to the rooms we were staying in.

"Casey we need to discuss some things, lets talk in my room." I said as I opened my door for her. She followed me into the room and we were surprised to see Quinn and Sky walking in after us.

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" Casey asked. Sky turned to me.

"We made an agreement. I hope you aren't rethinking being branded." Sky said. I looked at Casey, my eyes telling her we'd talk tomorrow and she nodded and left to her room, Quinn following after. I turned to Sky.

"Get out of my room." I snapped at him, having enough of seeing him. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"No." He said, flopping down on my bed and gesturing for me to join him. I let out a nervous laugh.

"That's not gonna happen. Either you're sleeping on the floor or I'm sleeping on the floor." I said, realising he wasn't going to use that guest room after all. He sighed and reluctantly slid onto the floor.

"If you need company, don't hesitate to ask." He said, seeming pleased with himself. I rolled my eyes and slipped into bed, not bothering to change. This was going to be a long night.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my story! First of all I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, but I do own Megen/Alex and Casey. Please like, comment, or review. Second I'm not perfect so please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Personal Boundaries**

I woke up after hearing a light knock at my door and sleepily made my way towards it. I stepped out into the halls, Sky following after me. I noticed Casey standing in the hall, Quinn hovering over her. Kyoya came around the conner and walk into the hall.

"I'll be waiting out front in the car to go to school. Be ready in twenty minutes." His glasses flashed dangerously as he strode passed Quinn and Casey. I walked back into my room and brushed my teeth and combed my hair, Sky did the same. I meet Casey outside. We walked together though the halls chatting about nothing important, soon we were outside. Sky moved in front of me and opened the door.

"Thank you." I mumbled reluctantly. I got in the car Sky coming in after me, then Casey, then Quinn. Kyoya stared at Quinn, his body was tense.

"Where do you two go to school?" Said Kyoya probably wanted to get rid of them.

"Actually Sky and I are known students at Ouran. I applied last night for Sky and I and we were immediately accepted" Quinn said smiling smugly.

"We are also be joining the host club" Sky added, looking at me for some kind of reaction.

"Oh, I don't remember inviting you two join?" Kyoya said polishing his glasses.

"You didn't, but Sky and I will bring in more costumers, causing more profit. You'd be an idiot to not accept us into the host club." Quinn answered calmly. I hate to admit it but Quinn had a point, Kyoya must have saw how many girls were fawning over them when they first entered the host club. They would bring a substantial number of new costumers in causing an increase in profit. Knowing Tamaki they needed the money. Kyoya remained silent, Quinn had won this round. Kyoya: 0, Quinn: 1. The car stopped signally that we had arrived at school, Quinn opened the door and got out, Casey following after him. Sky got out, then me, then Kyoya. Casey and I walked together to class, not talking, knowing everything we said would he heard by Sky and Quinn. The school passed unusually fast, but that was normal. The school bell rang, Casey and I walked together to the host club in silence. We walked to our usual table, sitting down. Sky pulled a chair over and set it between me and Casey, sitting down. Quinn also pulled over a chair and set it beside Casey. Everyone in the host club was looking at us, silently asking 'what are they doing here?'. I could hear Kyoya call everyone over to explain that Sky and Quinn where known members. After their meeting everyone went to there tables. Tamaki walked over to our table.

"We have some extra uniforms in the back. As a host member we have to look our best all the time" Tamaki said sternly, which was unusual for him. After that he walked over the doors and let the guest in, then continued to his table. Sky let out a long irritated sigh, his eyes soon fixed on me.

"I going to get change, don't move!" He said standing up. Quinn stood up as well, giving Casey a lengthly stare. As soon as they were gone Casey and I let out a sigh of relief. I was about to explain to Casey about the agreement I had made with Sky when I heard Honey yelling my name. I gave Casey an apologetic look before I stood up and walked over to Honey's and Mori's table. I looked at Honey, waiting to see what he needed me for. He walked up to me smiling flowers flouting around his head, I couldn't help smiling.

"You're it!" He yelled as he ran away. I shook me head, smiling childishly as I sprinted after him, laughing all the way. I was gaining on him, we had made a full circle. Honey laughed as he climbed Mori as if he was a tree. I ran over to Mori trying to tag Honey, but every time I tried to tag Honey, Mori simple moved to the side. I finally gave up, and set my eyes on a new target.

"You're it!" I yelled tagging Mori, then sprinted off. Honey immediately jumped off of him, but instead of going after Honey, how was closer, Mori ran after me. I had a huge lead on him. I skidded to a stop I front of the twins table, currently they were I a brotherly embrace. I ran though them, and took Hikuras' set.

"Quick Hikura! Sit on me!" I yelled. He looked at me, confusion evident on his face. Mori would be here any minute! I panicked and grabbed Hikura and made him sit on me, Hikura body tensed.

"Hold still for a second" I whispered, trying to hold back laughter

"What are you doing?" Said Hikura, his voice was shaking.

"Oh grow up, this is the only way Mori wont caught me, I know it's awkward but he will be gone in a couple of minutes." I said rolling my eyes.

"No, it's all right, take your time." He said a certain edge to his voice. I heard Mori as he ran pass the twins table.

"He's gone know" said Kaoru. Hikura got off of me, I stood up. They both looked at me waiting for an explanation. A faint blush lingered on Hikura cheeks as he avoided eye contact, confusion written on his face.

"Mori, Honey and I are playing tag. I had to hide! Or else he would have tagged me!" I said acting like that would be the worst thing in the world. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head to see Mori standing there. He must have seen me from across the room and snuck up on me.

"Tag you're it" he said calmly. A devious smile escaped my lips as I picked my next target.

"Tag you're it!" I yelled tagging the twins, then running off. The twins run after me. I ran towards Tamaki, how thought I was running over to hug him. I ducked under his arms, then pushed him toward the twins. There was a loud crash, proceeded by Tamaki yelling and chasing after the twins. All hell broke loss, all the guest were running around, playing tag. I just assumed that everyone was 'it'. I saw Casey out of the conner of my eye, walking towards me. This would be the perfect time to talk about our current situation. She walked up to me, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Tag you're it!" She yelled then ran away. So much for talking... Oh well, I smiled shaking my head.

"CASEY HOW DARE YOU BETRAY MY TRUST! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" I screamed over exaggerating. I started to run when suddenly Kaoru collided into me. The first pain I felt was in my head, probably from when we hit each other. My body hit the ground, Kauro falling on top of me. I could feel his heart beating against me. I averted my eyes knowing that I would blush because of how close our were bodies were.

"Ow" Kaoru said pushing him self up, I could feel him staring at me. I pushed myself up, and looked at him. A large bump was forming on his head, a trickle of blood flowed out of it. I reached into my coat jacket and pulled out a handkerchief, then I scooted over to him. I dabbed my handkerchief on the small cut, wiping up the blood. His eyes widened, seeming shocked at my actions, but then they softened and he opened his mouth as if to say something. Right at that moment, my attention was drawn to the other side of the room where Tamaki was spinning Casey around in his arms.

"SO CUTE!" He yelled. I couldn't help but laugh. I also noticed that neither Sky or Quinn were back from the changing. I couldn't help feel worried. I went over and rescued Casey from Tamaki's grasp, to his displeasure. We both started walking over to the changing rooms.

"Wait, take these." Tamaki said throwing Casey and I phones. We both caught them, then we walked together into the other room.

"Sky, Quinn?" I yelled. I walked over to one of the curtains and opened it. My jaw hit the ground, there was Sky standing there shirtless. I could help it, my eyes scanned his tan muscular body. I felt my mouth go dry, on his right peck was a branded symbol. I immediately looked away. Casey elbowed me, a small smile escaped her lips, her face said it all... 'nice'.

"I'm sorry...I...I'll wait outside" I stuttered. Sky grabbed me and pulled me back inside the curtain.

"Oh hey Quinn" I heard Casey say from outside

"Can I speak to you alone?" He asked, Casey must have agreed, because I heard them walking away. I turned my attention back to Sky, back to the brand. It was a flying bird, the brand was blue, how they did this, I don't know. I would guess the bird was a Bluebird.

"Did my father order for this to be done?" I asked quietly. Sky didn't answer me. Why was it blue? I lightly touched the brand, pain crossed his features.

"Please explain to me...What?...Why?...How?"

"When you ran away, I came after you without the Chief's (your fathers) permission. I was punished. They call the punishment 'the coronation'. The coronation doesn't end with being branded, that is only the first step. After they brand you, they bring in 3 people, the first is a witch doctor, how cast a spell on you so your awake for the whole process. The second is a man how takes a number of small tools that are all made out of metal, which is put in the fire. He goes back using his hot metal tools and makes all of the small details in the brand. The last person is a tattoo artist how goes over the raw skin with blue ink." He said looking at me strait in the eyes.

"Why does it still hurt?" I questioned. He smiled slightly at that.

"The witch doctor cast a spell on the brand. Her exact words were 'so you can never forget where you belong, and how did this to you'." He shook his head as if it would get rid of the memory.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked hopefully

"Actually, your father told me that the pain would leave if you kissed me." He said a smile dancing across his lips, looked at him skeptically.

"It is a tradition to not kiss your fiancé, until your married" He explained further.

"So you're willing to break tradition?" I questioned

"You have to kiss me, not the other way around. So are you willing to break tradition?" I looked at him closely, did he really deserve to be in pain for that long? No, he didn't, and maybe just maybe if I kiss him, he will be able to move on. He will be able to be free.

"This will be my first kiss" I muttered, looking at the floor, a blush creeping across my cheeks. He took a step forward, closing the gap that had formed between us. He ran a hand over my cheek bone, then brought his hand under my chin. He lifted my chin up, so I was know looking into his eyes. His other arm wrapped around my body, closing what little distance there was between us. I closed my eye's and leaned in. I could hear the curtain open for only a moment then close. I seemed like forever, silence and anticipation filled the air. Sky pushed me away, turning towards the wall, placing his hand against the wall, the other hand rubbing his eyes. What happened? Did I do something wrong?

"You're way to gullible" He said laughing. WHAT! HE HAD TRICKED ME! HE WAS GOING TO STEAL MY FIRST KISS FROM ME! WHAT A FOOL I HAD BEEN!

"You JERK!" I said glaring him

"That was a test, and you failed!" He snapped, turning around to face me. I had a feeling that it wasn't a test, that he had fully meant to steal my first kiss, but in the spur of the moment he decided to not go though with it. I was pissed! I walked up to him and tried to punch him with my right hand. He easily caught it, a smugness written all over his face. I let out a low growl, then I attempted to punch him with my left hand.

"But don't worry, one day I will have that first kiss" he leaned in and whispered in my ear. I used my legs, and kneed him in the gut, causing him to release me.

"In your dreams! And FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! PUT YOUR SHIRT ON!" I said while storming out, Sky fallowed a couple of minutes later after me, finally wearing a shirt(which was had a couple of buttons at the top, that had been left open) and a jacket.

"Hey where are you going? Do I need to remind you of our deal?" He yelled. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him.

"Oh thats reminds me. There needs to be some more leniency to our agreement. I want to go the washroom ALONE, I want to get changed ALONE, you known ect." I said

"Fine, I will allow some leniency." Sky said letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh and before I forget I WANT YOU OUT OF MY ROOM!" I snapped

"No." He answered simply. I was about to start fighting with him, when I reminded myself that I should probably take the negotiations one step at a time. I mean yesterday I had no leniency at all. Out of the conner of my eye, I saw Casey walking back with Quinn, looking pale. I gave her a look asked 'are you all right', she nodded and replied though her eyes 'I'll explain later'. We all walked outside to find all the guest had left. We continued outside and got into the limousine, and barrelled down the road. The car stopped and everyone got out, and went into the house.

"I have to go to the washroom I'll be back in a bit." I said giving Casey a glance, hinting that I wanted her to come.

"I also have to go." She added getting my message. We walked together to the bathroom in silence, Sky and Quinn walking behind us the turning to go into there rooms (well technically Casey's and I's room). We reached the bathroom and went inside.

"Megen! These guys are freaking crazy!" Casey said looking around the room like they might pop out of some where.

"I know! Listen for a second, we don't have that much time. Sky gave me two choices when he was holding the brander. Number one: Be branded by him right then and never be able to escape or number two: we leave this place, but I can never leave his side. Obviously I chose number 2. TRUST ME CASEY WHEN I SAY YOU DON'T WANT TO BE BRANDED! I think Quinn decided that Sky and I's deal also applies to you and him." I said quickly

"I see." She said nodding

"By the way what happened between you and Quinn? You looked pale, when I saw you walking back with him." I asked

"He told me that we still needed to be punished, and that he would have to discuss it with Sky. Also he said that he would win me over, even if is the last thing he does." I could feel the color drain out of my face.

"Sky tricked me into all most kissing him. He said that I was a test and that I was to gullible. Then I tried to punch him, but he is stronger then me. Then he said 'But don't worry, one day I will have that first kiss'." I said a shiver running up my spine.

"That jerk!" She exclaimed. I could help but laugh, we both had the same first reaction.

"Luckily I got us some us leniency." She let out a grateful sigh. We walked out of the bathroom, then went into our rooms. I opened my door to find Sky laying on my bed.

"I have two questions for you" I stated. He sat up looking me up and down. I continued, since he didn't say anything.

"Where you the start of The Coronation?" asked

"Yes" he said bored with the conversation.

"Ok, second, I heard the curtain open right as I went into kiss you. Who was it?" His body tensed.

"The twins" He watched me closely.

"Hikura and Kaoru" I muttered. I felt my heart drop.

"Do they know your a girl?" He ask a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Get off of my bed" I said avoiding the question. The twins didn't know, at least not yet. He reliantly moved off of my bed onto his floor bed. I flopped down onto the mattress, and eventually feel asleep.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my story! First of all I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, but I do own Megen/Alex and Casey. Please like, comment, or review. Second I'm not perfect so please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jobs**

I heard a light knock on the door, I slowly moved to the door.

"The car will be leaving in 15 minutes " said one of the maids.

"Thank you" I said closing the door. I snuck into the bathroom trying not to wake up Sky. I got ready for school and met Casey outside in the hall.

"Hey is Sky in your room, I didn't see Quinn this morning." said Casey

"No, I wonder were they went?" The question popped out of my mouth. Why should I care, shouldn't I be happy? It probably had to do with my character and his past. Casey and I walk out to the car together and got in. The day continued as normal, but there was not sign of Sky or Quinn. We sat in my room that night discussing everything and nothing.

"Cas don't you think it would be a good idea for us to get a job?" I questioned

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...ok" she said a slight whinny tone.

"It will help us pay off our doubt. Well go job hunting tomorrow!" I said enthusiastically. The next morning we set out. We walked down the street looking for a workers needed sign.

Round 1

"This looks like a nice place to start." We walked through the glass doors of a china store. Within 5 minutes I had broken 5 plates.

"GET OUT OF MY STORE! NEVER ENTER THIS STORE AGAIN!" The manager screamed.

Round 2

"Well you know what people say first is the worst, second is the best'" I said trying to keep a positive attitude. A grocery store seems like a ok place to work. We walk in and went to work and quickly found out that the manager was a jerk, to say the least. He kept calling us as 'useless insects' and 'stupid.'

"Listen you jerk! You can't just call people stupid or useless insects! If you going to run a business you need to understand that you are nothing without your employees! I quit!" Casey said storming out, I quickly followed after her.

Round 3

"Hey is it just me or does this road seem familiar to you?" I said looking around. Casey nudged me and pointed to the right. My eyes imminently on the 'help wanted sign', then it hit me.

"NO WAY!" There it was the maid cafe from kaichou wa maid sama. I looked down the street to see if there was any other help wanted signs. Nope. Well it looks like this is our only option. Casey and I want in.

"Welcome back master!" Misaki said welcoming us.

"Um hi. We would like to apply for the job opening" I said nervously

"Please come to the back with me." Misaki ushered us into the back of the shop.

"Oh Misaki! Who are these two girls" said Satsuki in her usual up-bet voice

"Manager, these two girls would like to apply for job opening."

"Come in, sit down!" Satsuki showed us to a table. Casey and I sat down.

"Do you have any previous job experience?" Satsuki asked

"Yes actual, I'm a student dance teacher" I answered. Satsuki then looked at Casey, she just shook her head.

"Why do you want this job?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, we really need the money." I answered. As Casey and I previous found out that when we lie it comes true, so it's better for us to tell the truth when we can.

"Manager don't hire these two girls! They aren't even that pretty" Honoka stood in the door way. I sent her a sharp glare.

"You wanna bet on that!" Casey snapped.

"Manager give us a chance and well prove ourselves!" I said determinately

"Come with me!" Satsuki showed us into the changing room and handed us a uniform. We quickly changed into the uniforms. I stood in front of the mirror and tugged at the skirt, well I defiantly look like a female know...

"You two look beautiful" Misaki had entered the changing room.

"Thank you" I said smiling at her.

"Thanks" said Casey.

"My name is Misaki" She came over and shook our hands.

"Casey"

"Alex"

"I'll show you around" Misaki gave us a tour the last place she showed us was the kitchen.

"And this is where you get the food orders... USUI!" Misaki yelled out in surprise. I had to bite my lip from fan-girling. Casey and I went strait to work, from time to time we would get told what to do and what not to do. Before we new it the work day was over.

"You're hired! Can you work every Sunday?" Satsuki said smiling

"Thank you soooo much! That sounds great!" I said excitedly. We left, then returned the next day to work. It was kimono day at the cafe, each kimono was made especially for each maid. I wore a kimono was decorated with blue and gold flowers with a brown sash that matched my hair and my eyes. The kimono moved and flowed underneath me. It was absolutely beautiful. Casey wore a kimono that was decorated with ocean green and purple flowers with a red sash, which seemed to change colors with the light as she moved around the room. Casey and I took orders and served costumers, and somehow I haven't spilled or broken anything. I heard the door chime multiple times behind me, more costumers. Casey and I turned around, bowing to the customers that just walked in.

"Welcome back master." Casey and I said at the same time. There was a collective gasp and we looked up curiously. I paled and spoke the first thing that came to mind. "Oh shit." The host club was standing right in front of us, mouths gaping like fish out of water. Tamaki fainted, unable to comprehend the situation. Kyoya's took out his note book and wrote something in it while Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. My vision blurred and the two familiar screens appeared. The remaining lights lit up spelling female in Japanese. My vision came back. The jig was up.

"Busted!" They said in perfect synchronisation. Mori kept his usual straight face and Honey was the first to recover, leaping towards us and latching onto each of our arms.

"You guys are so cute!" Flower floated above him.

"Heeeey guuuuys. Can we maybe talk later?" I hesitantly asked. Hikaru and Kaoru proceeded to ignore me and stepped on Tamaki's body. "

"Are you going to show us to the table?" Hikaru asked a devious smile escaping his lips.

"Yeah, you don't want us to have to complain to the manager, do you?" Kaoru added. I sent him a quick glare and sighed, giving in.

"Just follow me." Casey mumbled, turning away and leading them to a table. I giggled at her tomato red face. Misaki noticed that we were not happy about the host club being there, and took over for us. Soon it was the end of and our shifts had ended. We quickly changed and had an intense conversation about whether to go out the front or back door. We decided to split up, Casey goes through the front door and I go through the back. However is the lucky one will make a sprint for it while the other distracts the host club.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." I said while walking to the back. Come on luck, DON'T FAIL ME KNOW! I open the back door, all the color drained from my face. All the host club was standing there.

"Caw, Caw" I starting making bird noises to alert Casey that they were here. I glanced over and saw her run past the ally.

"She's getting away!" yelled Kaoru and started after her. I jumped onto him tackling him to the ground.

"She's crazy!" Hikaru mumbled. I quickly got off of him and made a sprint for it, nearly dodging Mori's grasp. I ran down the street as fast I could, eventually I came to a slow walk.

"Where am I?" I looked around at my surroundings.

"Yup, I'm lost" I let out a frustrated sigh. It's getting dark too... I continued down the street, desperately looking for something that looked familiar. I turned the conner, and stop in my tracks. A couple of feet in front of me was a man, I heard a sharp yelp. A dog. He was hitting a dog.

"STOP!" I yelled running towards him. He quickly turned around. I felt a searing pain in the side of my face. Then everything went black.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my story! First of all I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, but I do own Megen/Alex and Casey. Please like, comment, or review. Second I'm not perfect so please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Kiss**

I let out a soft groan as I drifted back into consciousness. I blinked trying to adjust my vision to the darkness.

"Our toy is finally wake." A purr came from behind me. I suddenly became aware of the two bodies that lay next to me. I burst out of the bed are ran across the room and was confronted with a pounding pain in my head. The two bodies sat up and looked at me with confused gazes.

"Oh, it's only you two." Relief washed over me, as I recognised the two bodies, it was just the twins.

"What happened?" I asked as I search the wall for the lights. When I finally found them I clicked them on. The light temporally blinded me sending a shock wave of pain through my left temple. I closed my eyes taking deep breaths until the pain went away. I open my eyes slowly and immediately blushed. Hikaru had his arm draped Kaoru, their shirtless bodies intertwined with each other. I WAS JUST IN A BED WITH TWO SHIRTLESS GUYS! The thought made my heart slam against my chest.

"WAIT! You guys have pants on right?!" This unpleasant thought hit me and before I could filter the question, it burst out.

"Maybe we do" Kaoru started in a seductive purr.

"Maybe we don't" Hikaru finished in the same tone.

"Nope!" I tied the door...locked. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Anyway...You never told me what happened?" I said trying to change the subject.

"You were trying to save a dog from a man, when you confronted him he punched in the face." Answered Hikaru.

"Oh, is the dog all right?" Kaoru jaw clinched.

"The dog is fine" Kaoru snapped at me. Silence filled the air. I never see him snap like that at anyone before, even his brother seemed surprised.

"Thank you guys for saving me, I owe you one. Oh, I'll make y'll dinner!" I said excitedly.

"Mori is the one how nocked out the man." Hikaru stood up and walked over to the door (thankfully wearing pants) and unlocked the door.

"Mori? Wait where you guys following me?" I gave him a suspicious glance

"Down the hall to the right" He answered

"I'll take that as a yes" I mumbled as I headed down the hall. I turned at the right at the end of the and walked into the kitchen. I felt the cool marble on my bare feet. I stopped in my tracks. Something wasn't right. I looked down and found that my clothing had change from Ourans school uniform to a black skinny strapped knee length nightgown. When did that happen? I'll have to ask about that later. I continued to search their kitchen to see what they had in stock. I finally decided to make wild mushroom ravioli with butter and parmesan sauce. I started to make the pasta when the twins joined me. I finished making the pasta when I heard the phone ringing.

"That's probably Kyoya, I'll get it" Hikaru got up to leave.

"SO Kaoru what happened to my uniform." I asked while getting a glass of water. I leaned against the marble counter, taking a sip of my water.

"It got ripped"

"Ripped? How did they get ripped?"

"The man ripped them" The answer was simple enough but it sent my mind reeling. The man ripped them? But why would he ripped my clothes? The realisation hit me of what he meant so hard that it made me drop my glass.

"How...How far did he get" I chocked on the words, I felt sick.

"Don't worry he didn't get far." I nodded, no words could describe how grateful I was. I got down on the floor and started to clean up my mess.

"I don't know how I can every repay you" I mumbled, I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I cut my figure on the last piece of glass. I quickly through away the last piece.

"Kaoru, where's the first aid kit?" I said showing him my cut. Kaoru got up out of his chair and came over to me. Taking my hands in his he lifted them to his lips and kiss them gently.

"You can repay me with your body." He said looking deeply into my eyes

"WHAT! NO! GROSS!" I said childishly. He snickered at my reaction. He was just messing with me, right?

His left hand grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, my body flush against his own. His right hand lightly traced my jaw and stops at my chin to tilt my head up. I watch, flustered and wide eyed, as he gazed at me through half lidded eyes, leaning closer and closer. He stops an inch from my lips and I'm pretty sure my face is neon red by now. My heart beating a million miles per minute. He leaned forward and I close my eyes on instinct, only to feel a peck of lips on the tip of my nose. Leaving me confused, with a lingering want for more, I open my eyes to find him smiling deviously at me. With his free hand, he took my hand in his, and once again lifted it to his lips. He inspected my cut for a moment. Looking directly into my eyes he started to caress my cut figure with his tongue. I gasped slightly.

"You can't even stop me from doing this, how do you expect to get away from man twice your size?" Kaoru stopped and bit the tip of my figure. My brain by now was so fried that I couldn't answer.

"Kaoru don't start the fun without me" Hikaru wined walking into the room. I immediately pulled my hand out of Kaoru grasp and tried to push him away but he was able to keep his arm around my waist. Feeling embarrassed and ashamed, I looked at the floor.

"Did doesn't seem our toy liked that" Hikaru said observing me.

"She wasn't complaining a minute ago. She's a lot more fun then Haruhi every was." Kaoru said side glancing at me. I felt rage boil up inside me. What he just did was completely inappropriate, especially after what happened yesterday evening with that pervert of a man. I felt trapped by him with no way to escape. Suddenly I felt dizzy, my vision began to blur, I saw myself as a child, I was in a room with no windows and only one door. I was slamming my hands against the door screaming for someone to let me out for so long and so hard that they my hands began to bleed and I lost my voice. I saw myself sink down against the door, I was trapped with no way of escape. I came back into reality.

"Stop!" For a couple moments I couldn't believe that I was able to form these words. Finding a new confidence, I pushed Kaoru more forcibly away and was able to brake away.

"Stop." They both seemed stunned at my out burst. I stormed out of the room, abounding the thought of making them dinner.

"Please get a car, I'm going home." I said to a maid as I headed outside. A car quickly pulled up, I got in slamming the door.

"Kyoyas' house." The engine came to life as we sped down the road. The car came to a slow stop. I got out and walked to the door. The door opened and out walked Quinn. Flustered and angry he walked down the path to the car and got in ignoring me. I continued up to my room, once I got up there I locked the door behind me. I sank to the floor overwhelmed with emotions. I was angry, confused, embarrassed, and the realisation that I almost got raped was finally sinking in. A stray tear managed to make it's way down my face. I felt something take my hands, I gasped braking out of the world I was in. It was Sky. His hair was wet and messy, he must have just came out of the shower. Using his thumb he whipped away the stay tear.

"What the hell happened?" His voice was gentle and dangerous at the same time. He turned my face to the right to look at the massive bruise that formed on my face.

"I got punched" I mumbled. He pulled me into his body and wrapped his arms around me. I stiffened at his touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said softly. He pulled back then lightly kissed me on my forehead. I blushed lightly. He stood up and offered me his hand, which I refused and stood up by myself. He ushered me over to my bed.

"Goodnight Sky" He immediately backed off walking over and flopping onto his bed. I laid down onto my bed and eventually feel asleep.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my story! First of all I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, but I do own Megen/Alex and Casey. Please like, comment, or review. Second I'm not perfect so please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**1000% Love**

The morning was it's usual routine expect for the smouldering glare Kyoya gave me all the way in the car ride to school. The moment we got to school I burst out of the car running for my life.

"Misaki?" The one and only Misaki stood in front of Ouran. Casey came up from behind me.

"Hi Casey and Alex" she smiled

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here? Don't you have school?" I asked hesitantly.

"I wanted to come tell that the manager went to the STARISH concert and has decided to do a girl theme of the band this week. She already decide how was going to each member in the band and that we are going to perform their song 1000% Love." Both Casey and I sweat dropped.

"All right...So how are we in the band." Casey asked

"Casey your Ittoki Otoya, and Alex your Hijirikawa Masato"

"WAIT WE HAVE TO PERFORM THEIR SONG 1000% LOVE!" The sudden realisation hit me.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, we have to practice for our performance. Is after school all right?"

"That's sounds good, well see you after school" Casey answered in a cool tone while I freaked out. The day continued as normal after school we went to the practice after school. This went on for 6 days until Sunday arrived. We went in to the maid cafe early to get on our costumes and makeup done. Casey went first she came out with her similar messy her bright red hair, but know her eyes matched her hair. She wore a white vest with a black shirt and a red tie she also wore a white skirt with a red sash with a bow on the side. Lastly she had black leggings that came up to the middle of her thigh with white flats. I went second, I sat in a chair while they did my make up, they then gave me a wig that was the slightly darker then the color of my hair. They gave me my costume and showed me to a changing room. I put on a black shirt with a blue tie then I put on white shorts then.I then put on the black leggings that came up to my right below my knee and white flats. Lastly I put on a long white coat that had part of a black boa on the right side and a blue tassels on the left side. I then put on the wig which was straight, dark blue hair, the bangs reaches my wig had two shorter pieces of hair that retched my chest in the front, in the back the hair retched my waist. I had contacts in to make my eyes look purple, there was also a small beauty mark under my right eye. The rest of the maids working that day got changed, Misaki was Ichinose Tokiya, Honoka was Kurusu Syo, Erika was Jinguji Ren and Subaru was Shinomiya Natsuki.

As I walked into the kitchen there was a certain excitement in the air that was unusual.

"MANAGER!" Satsuki was passed out on the floor with Misaki fanning her with her hand. I ran over to see what in the world was going on.

"What happened?" I asked

"STARISH are here!" Misaki answered

"WHAT!" I peeked out the curtains and saw Casey showing the band to a table.

"What are they doing here!" I said trying not to fangirl out.

"The manager invited them, but she didn't think they would actually come." Casey come through the curtains

"STARISH are here." She said stating the obvious.

"And know ladies and gentleman STARISH!" said an announcer outside.

"Were on" Misaki said standing up and heading out side. I felt the color drain from my face. We have to preform in front of STARISH!

"Come on, if we don't hurry we'll miss our que" Casey headed outside, I could tell that she was nervous. I stood up and headed outside. I walked through the curtain and saw that the whole dynamic of the cafe had changed. There was a stage and all the tables where facing it. At the front table was STARISH. I headed up to the dimmed stage and got into my possession. This is when the week of practicing after school would be put to the test. The lights turned on and the music started.

All: My excited heart is about to burst with 1000% LOVE, HEY!

Casey: (10)Are you ready?

Me: (9)Are you ready?

Subaru: (8)Are you ready?

All: (7,6)

Misaki:(5) Are you ready?

Erika: (4)Are you ready?

Honoka: (3)Are you ready?

All: (2,1)

All: Come! Let's song!

Let's sing our dream! (Let's shout!)

Let's sing into the sky! (Let's go!)

Let's make it into an unbelievable story!

Let me sketch the map of my future (Yes x2) together with you.

This is a revolution. (We are)

Let's go. (ST RISH)

I'll change our love into the star.

Check it out!

Casey: My chest is almost too small for my beating heart.

Misaki: Uh baby. The impulse of love is becoming overbearing.

Misaki x Casey: Which one do you pick, Prince?

All: This 1000% LOVE will surely make you dizzy.

Erika: For some reason,

Me: my heart,

Erika: satiated

Me: by you,

Erika: is making a ruckus.

Me x Erika: It's an incredible RAVE.

Subaru: With the two of us, we will weave

Honoka: a constellation that's not yet in sight.

Subaru: Rather than with a kiss,

Honoka: let's create a world

Subaru x Honoka: with our amazing song.

All: Come! Let's dance!

Let's dance out our dream. (Let's shout!)

Let's dance into the sky. (Let's go!)

There's no such thing as overdoing it.

Are you prepared? OK?

It's a special life (Yes x2)

that we can only have once.

This cannot be found (We are)

in any textbook. (ST RISH)

I'll change our love into the star.

Check it out!

Tonight, the LOVE between the two us reaches 1000%!

Misaki: From the rainbow-colored compass,

Casey: uh honey, is a brand new melody

that belongs only to us.

Misaki x Casey: I've found this thing called "self",

All: so that's why I want to convey to you my 1000% LOVE.

Me: Resounding

Erika: loudly.

Me: Knocking on the mind.

Erika: Believe heart.

Me: Then,

Me x Erika: let's SING away!

Honoka: It's a total release of female chivalry.

Subaru: Transcending the Orion belt,

Honoka: sparkling

Subaru: from the rainbow,

Subaru x Honoka: let's make flowers bloom!

All: Come, let's peace!

Let's fly through our dream. (Let's shout!)

Let's fly across the sky. (Let's go!)

Say, how about a journey of an amazing time?

Not even (Yes x2) a million failures

can crush (We are)

my love passion. (ST RISH)

I'll change the star with love.

All: I want to hold you tight right now,

for I truly wish to protect you.

All: Come! Let's song!

Let's sing our dream! (Let's shout!)

Let's sing into the sky! (Let's go!)

Let's make it into an unbelievable story!

Let me sketch the map of my future (Yes x2) together with you.

This is a revolution. (We are)

Let's go. (ST RISH)

I'll change our love into the star.

Check it out!

Tonight, the LOVE between the two us reaches 1000%!

watch?v=n5jwYI2lTEk

The song ended and the lights turned off, the customers all clapped as we made our way off the stage to the kitchen.

"Encore! Encore!" The audience yelled. Peeked out thorough the curtains to see the twins walk in and sit down at a table. I felt my blood boil.

"I know how to write music" I lied under my breath. I felt knowledge flow into head. I grabbed a piece a paper a quickly composed/remembered one of the most awesome songs. I made enough copies for everyone in the band. I quickly finished.

"I got this." I said walking through the curtains. I might get fired for this, but it will be worth it. I walked up to the stage and handed out the music I composed. Giving them a moment to look over it.

"Hit it! The lights turned on and the music started

"Na-na-na-na, na-na, na  
>Na-na-na-na na-na<br>Na-na-na-na, na-na, na  
>Na-na-na-na na-na<p>

I guess I just lost my husband  
>I don't know where he went<br>So I'm gonna drink my money  
>I'm not gonna pay his rent<br>(Nope!)

I got a brand new attitude  
>And I'm gonna wear it tonight<br>I'm gonna get in trouble  
>I wanna start a fight<p>

Na-na-na-na, na-na, na  
>I wanna start a fight<p>

Na-na-na-na, na-na, na  
>I'm gonna start a fight!" I ripped off my wing and through it at the twins<p>

"So, so what?  
>I'm still a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't need you<p>

And guess what  
>I'm having more fun<br>And now that we're done  
>I'm gonna show you tonight<p>

I'm alright  
>I'm just fine<br>And you're a tool!" I pointed at the twins

"So, so what?  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight<p>

Uh, check my flow, uh

The waiter just took my table  
>And gave it to Jessica Simp<br>(shit!)  
>I guess I'll go sit with drum boy<br>At least he'll know how to hit

What if this song's on the radio  
>Then somebody's gonna die<br>I'm gonna get in trouble  
>My ex will start a fight<p>

Na-na-na-na, na-na, na  
>He's gonna start a fight<br>Na-na-na-na, na-na, na  
>We're all gonna get in a fight!<p>

So, so what?" I walked off the stage and strolled over to the twins table and climbed on top on their table  
>"I'm still a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't need you<p>

And guess what  
>I'm having more fun<br>And now that we're done  
>I'm gonna show you tonight<p>

I'm alright  
>I'm just fine<br>And you're a tool

So, so what?  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight<p>

You weren't there  
>You never were<br>You want it all" I pointed directly at Kaoru  
>But that's not fair<p>

I gave you life  
>I gave my all<br>You weren't there  
>You let me fall<p>

So, so what?" I jumped off the twins and walked back to the stage.  
>"I'm still a rock star<p>

I got my rock moves  
>And I don't need you<p>

And guess what  
>I'm having more fun<br>And now that we're done  
>I'm gonna show you tonight<p>

I'm alright  
>I'm just fine<br>And you're crazy

So, so what?  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight<p>

No no, no no  
>I don't want you tonight<br>You weren't there  
>I'm gonna show you tonight<p>

I'm alright  
>I'm just fine<br>And you're crazy

So, so what?  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight" I raised my fist in the air and showed the sign for rock. The lights turned off, then I made my way off the stage. The crowed cheered. I walked through the curtain. Everyones mouths were on the floor, except for Casey who was holding the sign for rock.<p>

"Encore! Encore!" The audience yelled.

"Alex can you do me a favour?" Casey asked

"Sure" I answered, she walked over to me and whispered her request. I nodded arguing. I got some pieces of paper and composed what she requested. I gave the pieces of paper.

"Thanks" She walked through the curtains and went on to the stage. I peeked through the curtains and saw that Kyoya had come in and sat down. The lights turned on and the music started.

"This is the end

Hold your breath and count to ten

Feel the earth move and then

Hear my heart burst again

For this is the end

I've drowned and dreamt this moment

So overdue I owe them

Swept away, I'm stolen

Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

At skyfall

That skyfall

Skyfall is where we start

A thousand miles and poles apart

Where worlds collide and days are dark

You may have my number, you can take my name

But you'll never have my heart

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

At skyfall

[2x:]

(Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall)

Where you go I go

What you see I see

I know I'd never be me

Without the security

Of your loving arms

Keeping me from harm

Put your hand in my hand

And we'll stand

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

At skyfall

Let the sky fall

We will stand tall

At skyfall

Oh"

The lights dimmed out and the crowed burst into cheering. Casey walked through the curtains. All the lights turned on outside.

"Sorry folks but entertainment is over know." I heard the crowed "awww"

"This goes to table 7" I turned around to see Usui. Table 7...THAT'S WHERE STARISH ARE SITTING!

"I got it!" I said grabbing the plate of food, I walked through the curtains and was making my way over to STARISH table when out of the conner of my eye I saw Hikaru wearing my wing. I went over and took it off his head and placed it on mine. I then proceeded to walk over to STARISH table.

"Here is you order of chocolate cake with a strawberry sauce and your three orders of coffee." I looked around and saw that Nanami wasn't with them.

"Where's Nanami?" They all gave me a suspicious glance

"I'm big fan of your music, so I did some research and found out how your composer was. Wow, that sounds really stalkerish..." I winced slightly, I did not think that one through. Someones phone buzzed. Tokiya pulled out his phone and read the text message.

"Nanami is sick, she can't go to the carnival today" he said standing up.

"There's a carnival in town? I LOVE CARNIVALS!" They all looked at me and came to some sort of telekinetic agreement.

"You can have are tickets, we have to go take care off Nanami." said Masato

"Really? Thank you sooooooo much!" Masato handed me the tickets and left the so money on the table. STARISH then left.

"CASEY!" I said running into the kitchen.

"I got tickets to a carnival!" I said excitedly

"COOL! Let's go!"

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my story! First of all I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, but I do own Megen/Alex and Casey. Please like, comment, or review. Second I'm not perfect so please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Carnival**

After we got off of work we ran to the carnival. We arrived and ended running around the carnival like mad men. We went on every ride, eat every piece of food we could get our hands on. The day was soon turning into night and the only ride we hadn't yet conquered was the Ferris wheel. We ran the the Ferris wheel and got in line.

Finally we boarded the Ferris wheel and watched the carnival's twinkling lights grow smaller and smaller as we rose into the air. When we neared the top, the Ferris wheel came to an abrupt stop. We glanced out the window to see what all the commotion was on the ground. I squinted to see what was going on. I gasped, I was shocked to see multiple red haired figures rapidly scaling the Ferris wheel. Casey and I knew immediately who they were. The tribe. Her tribe to be exact.

"Why are they coming after us?" Casey asked, already beginning to hyperventilate. I looked at her grimly.

"It's obvious. Quinn told them that you and Kyoya kissed." I ran to the other side of the pod to see if I could get a better look.

"I didn't kiss Kyoya!" She said while blushing

"Casey please, I can put one plus one together." I said giving her a lengthly glance as she joined me one the other side of the pod. Just as she did the door to our pod was pried open and Casey was pulled out by a burly man.

"You're coming with me, princess." He wrapped one arm around her midsection, trapping her arms at her side while her feet kicked out. Casey then turned to me with a fearful look.

"Look you psychopath! Casey doesn't want to marry Quinn! The sooner you get that through your thick head the sooner we can all walk away happy."

"We are not only here for the princess, were also here to murder you." My heart stopped. I saw Casey's eyes widen.

"You'll be breaking the treaty" I said without hesitation. Where did that come from? New memoirs filled my mind. I remembered being taught that the Burūbādo Tribe (bluebird tribe) and the Reddobādo Tribe (redbird tribe) had been in war against each other for centuries. After millions of deaths on both parts of the tribes there was only a few people to carry on the lines of the tribes. Both sides agreed that to make a treaty, there would be no more war, only peace. Killing me would be the end of the Burūbādo Tribe (bluebird tribe), and the war would start again.

"I have my orders" That was his answer.

"Megen, RUN!" The fact that she called me by my real name seemed to through the men off, I toke advantage of this and pushed past the men and leapt out of the pod and grabbed onto one of the metal bars supporting the Ferris wheel, I hang in the air for a little bit, I then pulled myself up. Then I started to make my way to the middle of the Ferris wheel so then I could make my way down.

"Look out!" I could hear Casey shout from somewhere above me and I glanced behind me to see one of the men making a grab for my ankle. I kicked out, hitting him in the face, and watched as he fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. I peered above me at another nearing man and froze as he pulled out a gun.

"Alex!" I heard someone called from below me. I looked down to see the twins.

"Kaoru?" They must have followed me here. I heard the sound of the gun go off. I let out a piercing cry as I felt something rip through my chest. I lost my footing, then I was falling, I waited for my body to hit the earth. Instead of the my bones crunching against the ground I felt someone caught me. I open my eyes to see Kaoru. He gently laid me on the ground. It felt like my body was frozen on the ground. I took short shallow breaths. It felt like my guts had been ripped apart and pulled out of my body. I was thinking for sure I was going to die…the pain, the blood and the screaming around me. My mind was reeling, fear was shooting through my mind. I didn't want to die. I felt something touch my face, bring back to reality. There was Kaoru, the only thing that was keeping sane. I was going to die...No doubt. Using all my energy I had left I pushed myself up. Gasping in pain. I was only inches from him. I leaded forward, our lips touched. His lips were so soft, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his body, deepening the kiss. We brook away from each other. My body lighter and warmer, butterflies filled my stomach.

"By the way if you need to stop following people, it's getting kind of stalkerish" I said trying to sound strong, instead it came out raspy and quiet. I could feel myself slipping.

"Alex stay with me." I could hear Kaoru say, but it was distant. I watch enough doctor shows to know that there was no point in fighting. I let myself go, as I slipped into the darkness.

Casey POV:

My eyes widened as I stared at Megen's still form on the ground, hoping that she would stand up. That she would cough or move or do **something** to show me she was alright. But she just lay still and my vision clouded with tears as I watched Kaoru lean over her, clutching her head to his chest, tries streamed down his face. I heard shouts in the distance and barely registered the crowd of blue haired men that had shown up. I stared blankly at the ground below as blue met red in bloody conflict. My eyes traveled forward and I spotted the host club standing by Megen's...body. I locked eyes with Kyoya's and felt my tears finally overflow. The ferris wheel pod finally reached ground again and the red haired man pulled me out roughly.

"Stay here." He rushed off to join the two warring tribes in the fight. I staggered forward a couple of steps and the host club rushed forward to grasp my arms comfortingly. I shrugged them off and continued forward, just wanting to get away from the lifeless body Kaoru still clung to. That wasn't Megen...that wasn't my friend. Megen was lively and clumsy and funny. That...body...was cold and unmoving. I cried silently as my throat constricted painfully and I looked up to see a blue haired man point a gun at me. My eyes widened but I didn't move, petrified by fear and sorrow. I heard the guys shout behind me, but the man already pulled the trigger. Pain exploded in my chest and everything became a blur of color and noise until it all faded away.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my story! First of all I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, but I do own Megen/Alex and Casey. Please like, comment, or review. Second I'm not perfect so please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Light At The End of The Tunnel**

My body felt light, darkness surrounded me. Was this it? I'm going to be all alone for the rest of my life… I squinted as a light suddenly hit my eyes, the light got larger and larger until all I saw was light. My eyes soon adjusted. I was back at school!

"Heaven has school?! SHIT!" I groaned unhappily. I looked and around and realised that I was in the schools fish pond.

"Eeeeuuuu" I shifted and let out a yelp of pain, I didn't need to look to know that I had a massive bruise on my chest. WAIT PAIN! If I was in heaven then I would't feel pain. I was back home and I was alive. I heard something shift beside me. I looked over to see Casey. Happiness was my first emotion, second was sadness, she must have been shot in the other world. She looked dazed and confused.

"Casey, were back home, were alive" I said quietly. Her head snapped to look at me.

"Megen?" I felt tears fill my eyes, I quickly pulled her into a huge before she could see.

"Were alive, were home" I repeated. We pulled away for each other and got out of the pond. I jumped slightly when I heard my phone ring. I quickly searched through my bag which was on the side of the pond.

"Hello?" I said nervously

"Hey megs where are you?" I immanently recognised the voice.

"Mom?" I heard my voice crack. She was alive, no time had passed while we were gone.

"Yeah. Are you alright?" She asked

"Yeah! I'll be right out! Can we drive Casey home?" I said trying to make my voice even

"Sure! I'll see you in a bit" I hang up and grabbed my bag.

"No time has passed since we've been at Ouran." I heard Casey let out a sigh of relief. We walked outside the school together and walked to my car. We got in my car and time continued as normal. Weeks passed and nothing happened. I began to miss the host club and I couldn't stop thinking of Kaoru. I finally decided that I needed to read some read some FanFic on the host club. I grabbed my computer and flopped down onto the couch. I opened the Fanfic page and read the first one. 'After it all'? I like the title. I looked at the summery 'He seemed to appear out of no where, there was something strange about him. As the Host Club find out about his dark past, Kaoru finds himself looking more and more at this man, never able to keep his mind off him. But everything changes when The Host Club find out that he is actually a she. Kaoru world is turned upside down, will there love prosper or will she slip right through his figures. Alex X Kaoru. WARNING HAS SPOILERS!'

The summery sounded interesting, and they named their OC character Alex. 'WARNING HAS SPOILERS!' That wouldn't be a problem for me since I've seen all the episodes. I clicked on it and opened it up. The FanFic was from the POV of Kaoru. Hum….It would a difficult for the author, but I would give them a shot. The fanfic started with a blue haired man entering the host club with a red haired man….. BLUE HAIR? WAIT!WAIT!WAIT! CALM down…. It's just a coincidence. I continued to read…

""Oh, it's just two guys" My brother and I said bored

"Kyoya, who are these fine gentlemen?" said Tamaki

"I don't know..." He answered. Pushing his glasses up on his face. I couldn't help not feeling surprised. Just who were these two men?

"That doesn't surprise me. Both of us just finished our applications. Our first day is tomorrow." The blue haired answered laughing slightly. It was a soft laugh, woman like.

"We were just looking around the school, when we came across this music room. You see, we thought it was abandoned." The red haired added

"I see" Kyoya replied.

"Are those statues roman?" The blue haired said walking over to it. He look fascinated by it, admiration shone in his eyes. Off in the distance I heard a monkey yell. Soon the blue haired man was falling. His hand hit the statue casing in to fall, in one last attempt he tried to grab it. The statue hit the ground shattering into a million pieces. He flew onto the ground, a black cloud hug over my his red hair man burst into laughter. I couldn't help but to snicker.

NO WAY! The blue haired man fell into the roman statue just like I did?! I felt fear boil up inside of me. I immediately back out of the Fanfic and looked up 'Alex' in google. I gasped slightly, there were millions of pictures of me! Me with the twins, me at the beach, me in my uniform at work, Casey and I…Everything! How was this possible! I looked up Ouran High School Host Club…..The last episode I know about was episode 26 soooooo…. I looked up High School Host Club episode 27…. The search can up with season 2 episode 1 of High School Host Club. I clicked on the link to watch the episode. The episode started with Casey and I walking down the hall….Not exactly how it happened but ok. I continued through the episodes, there were 12 in total currently. These episode show everything with slight moderation. The episode did not show our that we were from a different universe, the ability of our lies coming true, and our conversations about what we were going to do about getting home. I finally got onto episode 10, in which I had to watch myself die, then watch my best friend die. I ended up crying…. After we died it was it was chaotic. Both people from Casey's tribe and my tribe were dying, there were multiple civilian deaths. The next two episode made my mind go numb. It showed so many deaths most being innocent bystanders. It also showed the host club absolutely devastated, the twins, Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi didn't show up for school. Mori and Hunny out of anger went to try to stop the fighting between the two tribes but ended up getting hurt instead. It was a disaster all around. I jumped off the conch and ran over to the phone and dialled Casey's number.

"Hello?" Her voice answered after a couple of rings

"CASEY! OH MY GLOB! I JUST FOUND OUT SOMETHING!" I yelled freaking out

"What is it this time?" I heard her snicker.

"Ok look up on google Casey!" I instructed her. I heard her move something.

"Why am I looking up…." silence filled the other side of the line, she must have just found herself in picture at Ouran.

"Casey! While we were at Ouran our time there turned into episodes. We effected everything there!" I said exasperated.

"How much did we effect that world?" She asked

"Watch the episodes and call me back once your finished. Alright?"

"Alright" I hang up the phone and waited until she called back. I was around 11:00 when she called me back. I ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Megen we need to fix this!"

"I know, meet me at the school tomorrow 9:00." I said trying to sound calm

"Ok, see you tomorrow." The day passed by quickly soon the next day came. We meet outside the fish pond.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my story! First of all I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, but I do own Megen/Alex and Casey. Please like, comment, or review. Second I'm not perfect so please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Fish Pond…Again?**

"Ugg! WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!" I yelled throwing a rock at the fish pond.

"Stupid fish pond! Stupid fish! Stupid portal thing!" Casey said letting out a frustrated sigh. I chuckled slightly at her. Ok think! Did we do anything special when the portal opened? Not that I can think of… I don't get it.

"OH GREAT PORTAL GOD! PLEASE OPEN A PORTAL FOR US SO WE CAN FIX OUR MISTAKES!" I said throwing my hands up in the air…. Nothing. I looked over to Casey, how was giving me a look like 'really?'. I heard her let out a long sigh.

"Oh great portal God, please open a portal for us so we can fix our mistakes." She mumbled. A light suddenly hit my eye momentary blinding me. When my vision came back I ran over to the fish pond, Casey soon joined me. The water was a rainbow of colors swirling around. Half of the fish in the pond had formed a circle and were all going clockwise, the remaining fish had formed a circle inside the other and were all going counterclockwise. I laughed, I can't believe that worked! I looked at Casey and smiled.

"Together?" She said returning a smile. We dove into the portal together.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my story! First of all I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, but I do own Megen/Alex and Casey. Please like, comment, or review. Second I'm not perfect so please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Believe It**

I groaned as I drifted back into consciousness. I slowly open my and immanently realised that I was not at Ouran. Tall trees surrounded me, the smell of grass filled the air. I could hear the sound of falling water in the distance. If I wasn't at Ouran, then which anime was I in? I looked down and saw that I had blue jean shorts, a black tank top and boots on. I stood up and decided to go to the sound of falling water. I push through the bushes and was confronted with multiple screams. In front of me were 4 women in bikinis playing in a waterfall. I saw a flash of white in the bushes across from the waterfall out of the conner of my eye.

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you" I said turning to make them relax. This place looks familiar, but I can't place my figure on it.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm kind of lost. Can you please tell me where I am?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"Um….Your near the Leaf village." One of the girls answered

"The Leaf village?" I mumbled. Then the flash of white I saw early was….Could it be?

"Pervert-san can you please show me the way to the Leaf village?" I said looking at the bushes. The one and only Jiraiya stood up and smiled at me.

"Anything for a beautiful lady"

"I'm a highly skilled ninja" I mumbled under my breath, I hope that our lies coming true also works in this universe.

"Then you'll buy me dinner?" I concentrated, trying to focus my chakra to my feet. I carefully stepped onto the water, unsure of myself. I slowly walked across the water to Jiraiya. I finally made it over and mentally high five myself.

"So dinner?" I look up at him, he was taller then I expected (he looked about 6.3 ft).

"Of course!" I could feel him examining me. He lead me to the forest and soon we were at the Leaf village.

"CASEY!" I yelled as I saw her in front of the village. I ran over to Casey and hugged her. She had a red jacket, black shorts and boots on. Jiraiya came over to see what was going on.

"Oh Casey, this is Pervert-san. Pervert-san this is Casey." I said gesturing to the perspective person.

"Please called me, Jiraiya-Senpai" A sweat drop rolled down Jiraiyas' head.

"But Pervert-san fits you so much better!' Casey said smiling slightly.

"I guess you're buying dinner for the both of us now. PERVER-SAN" I said over exaggerating the 'pervert-san'.

"NARUTO!" Jiraiya yelled, probably wanting to get away from us. Naruto walked over to us.

"What's up Senpai?" He asked

"Will you take these two lovely ladies to dinner? I have some research I need to take care of" I scoffed slightly 'research' more like 'I'm going to see if those girls are still playing in the waterfall'.

"Sure Senpai! Do you girls like ramen?" He said looking at us.

"LIKE RAMEN, WE LOVE RAMEN!" I said enthusiastically. He flashed me one of his famous grins.

"Have a fun time researching Prevert-san" I said waving goodbye to him. He winked at Casey then walked away. I saw a shiver run down Casey spin, she turned and looked at me. Her look said it all, 'gross'.

"Ramen?" Casey said trying to shake of Jiraiya-Senpai look. Naruto showed us the way to his favourite ramen shop. We sat down and ordered food.

"So Naruto, do you know anyone can open a portal with their chakra?" I said glancing at him. To my knowledge there was only one person that was capable of transporting people to different universes. He look over at me giving me a confused glance.

"No?" he answered. I nodded, he wouldn't know that this man would have that ability until later. Our food was served to us.

"ITADAKIMASU!" We all said at the same time, digging into our food. It was delicious! BEST RAMEN EVER! Naruto finished first and Casey and I tied for second.

"Well we better get going" Casey said standing up.

"Thank you for dinner" I said standing up.

"Thanks" Casey waved a hand as we walk out of the restaurant together. We continued to walk until we were outside the Leaf Village.

"I have a PLAN!" I enthusiastically said.

"Does it involve pancakes?"

"No. But it does involve the Akatsuki." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Aren't they the bad guys?"

"Yah. I'll use transformation jutsu to turn into Naruto. I remember that Madara transported Naruto into a universe where his parents were alive. Maybe he can transport us to Ouran?" I said thinking deeply, devising my plan.

"Cool. How are we going to attract the Akatsuki to us?"

"We're gonna FIGHT!" I yelled.

"Let's DO THIS." We both ran out into an open area. I quickly transformed into Naruto and lied, saying I could perform the same jutsus.

"YOU BETRAYED ME AND OUR VILLAGE!" I yelled, pretending to be angry. We ran at each other and Casey threw a punch at my face, which I dodged at the last second. I turned around and kicked her in the face. She staggered back and glared at me, spitting blood out of her mouth. She was like lightning, punches coming left and right, sending me staggering. It was then we felt eyes on us and we exchanged knowing glances. She tackled me to the ground and proceeded to fake choke me. I pretended to attempt to push her away for a couple minutes but I let my body go limp, pretending to have passed out.

Casey's POV:

I turned to the side, still sitting on Megen.

"You can come out now." I said sounding bored. Two figures in black and red Akatsuki cloaks emerged from the woods and I recognised them as Deidara and Sasori.

"Who the hell are you?" Deidara shouted.

"Depends on who's asking." I asked.

"We're the Akatsuki, dumbass."

"Just the people I was looking for! I heard you wanted this kid. I was hoping this could be my…'entrance test' for the Akatsuki." I said pleasantly. They exchanged curious glances. I stood up and stretched my legs.

"Can somebody grab him?" I asked, walking towards them. Patting Deidara on the back I pushed him toward Megen's body.

"Make yourself useful. So, let's get going." I turned toward Sasori, giving him a wink. Deidara came back holding Megen like a sack of potatoes and I snickered to myself. Sasori turned back to the woods and led the way back to their hide out. We went inside and I followed them through winding hallways to what looked to be an office. We walked inside and I saw Pein sitting like a boss. Deidara tossed Megen down and he and Sasori left. I turned my attention on Pein.

"I wanna see the real leader, not no fake-ass poser." I stated, putting my hands on my hips. He cocked an eyebrow at me and stood up and walked out. Madara emerged from the shadows.

"I have information that will help your plan succeed." He appeared skeptical, but interested nonetheless.

"How would you know about my plan, little girl?" He said patronisingly.

"I have my sources, but all you need to know is it won't succeed without this information. I came to propose a trade."

"What do you think you have to offer me?" He said, slowly walking towards me.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I said cocky

"What exactly do you want?" He said looking down at me.

"I want you to open a portal to another universe." I said with all seriousness. He seemed to question my choice, but didn't press the matter.

"Sounds simple enough…very well, however there is no guarantee that you will get where you wanted to go."

"Anywhere is fine as long as I leave this place." Shrugging, he conducted a series of complicated hand gestures and a glowing light opened to my right side. Megen jumped up, giving him the middle finger.

"See ya later sucker!" She shouted, running through the portal. I followed right after her, also giving him the bird.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my story! First of all I do not own Ouran or any of its characters, but I do own Megen/Alex and Casey. Please like, comment, or review. Second I'm not perfect so please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**I appreciate suggestions and want to know what you guys think! Let me know who you like my OC characters should end up with. **


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! I've decided not to take this story down! YAAA! Although as you know and right know is a really busy time in my life, and I can't make any promise to how often I will update this story, I will keep it up. Just understand that it is not going to be updated in a timely manner.


	16. Chapter 16

**HXH**

I stood on a bustling street. Well this isn't Ouran, but it's not Naruto either. Wait. Why is everyone so tall? I look down and discovered that my body had shrunk. I had a camouflaged tank top, black shorts and sneakers on. I looked around trying to find Casey and see what anime we were in. A humongous building was behind me, which I immediately recognised as the Heavens Area from Hunter X Hunter. I ran to the building, while looking for Casey. I stopped in front of the building. Casey would be able to see this building from where ever she was. Hopefully she would come here.

"Hey kid!" I turned my head to see a man walking towards me. I didn't recognise him for the series, so me must just be an extra. He came over to me. I had to look up to see his face. I arched an eye brow at him in curiosity.

"Do you like fighting?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Well, I've got tickets to todays battles in Heavens Area. You want them?" He showed me the tickets.

"How is fighting today?" I didn't have any money to pay for the tickets, but I might as well find out if Gon and Killua are here.

"Um…. A butch of people. Oh two kids your age! I think there names where Killua and Casey." My attention snapped to him. CASEY! FIGHTING IN THE ARENA! I reached into my pocket and, to my surprised find a ticket. I ran into the seating area.

"Next up is Casey VS Nate." Said the announcer. I looked up on the board, Caseys' face. She looked young, I would guess of the age of 10. Nate looked like a body builder! He was going to pound Casey into a pulp. Casey walked out to the arena looking confused and dazed, after her followed Nate.

"Casey can bet him" I lied. The two of them walked into the ring.

"CASEY KICK HIS ASS!" I yelled as loud as I could. She smiled slightly and nodded. I looked around and spotted the all to familiar Green hair. I walk over to Gon.

"Can I sit here?" I said gesturing to the chair next to him. He smiled and nodded.I sat down.

"1….2…3…Fight!" Said the announcer. I lead forward in my set.

"Come on Cas, you can do this!" I said quietly to myself.

"She'll bet him!" Gon said, I looked at my and gave him a small smile. The fight started. Nate maybe was stronger, but Casey was faster. She was able to get behind Nate and hit the sweat spot on his neck. Nate fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"YEEAAAHH!" I jumped up and hugged the nearest person(which was Gon). I immanently let go, a blush spreading across my checks.

"Sorry, I just got a little excited" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"It's all right Hanabi(firework)" I burst into laugher.

"Hanabi! Why?" I ask still laughing

"Because when your friend won, you exploded!" Gon said laughing at me.

"My name is Alex, but you can call me Hanabi, if you want" Gon gave me one of his famous grins.

"My name is Gon!" He said shaking my hand.

"Casey will be heading to the 200th floor." The announcer said.

"She's going to the same floor as me"

"As us" Gon gave me a confused look

"I fought a couple of days ago. I'll be heading up to the 200th floor as well." I explained.

"Oh!" He stared at me, making me feel uncomfortable. I saw Casey walking up the stairs toward Gon and I. I waved enthusiastically, and ran to her. I hugged her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs.

"Gon! This is Casey, Casey this is Gon" I said pointing to the persecutive person. They shook hands and we all sat down.

"Next up is Killua!" said the announcer. I glanced at Gon, how watch intensely as his friend walked out the the arena. The fight was over as soon as it began. Killua skilfully got behind his enemy and hit the back of his neck.

"Killua is the winner and will be heading to the 200th floor!" Gon jumped up and let out a celebratory yell.

"Looks like we'll all heading to the 200th floor, Huh" I said standing up. We waited until Killua joined us. After we got all the introductions out of the way, we heading to the elevator. Everyone was getting along fantastically, we just chatted and made jokes about stupid things. We finally arrived at the 200th floor. We turned the conner, and I immanently stopped. Leaning against the wall was Hisoka radiating an evil aura. Hisoka was even hotter in person, in a crazy psychopathic way. He noticed Casey and I and lifted an eye brow in curiosity. Gon and Killua tried to walk thorough his aura, but they didn't get far before they were literally stopped by the shear thickness of it.

"Lets go Hanabi" Gon said grabbing my wrist and storming away Killua, Casey following after him.

"We need to find Wing" I stated. Gon and Killua gave me a curios glance.

"I heard someone talking about him. I heard he can teach people how to use nen" I said shrugging. We eventually decide to go see Wing.

"Fine, I'll teach you!" Wing said slightly annoyed with us. He went to the sink and filled a wine glass with water and putting a leaf on top of it. He set in down on the table in front of Gon, Killua, Casey and I. He motioned for us to sit down, then continued to explained nen and how everything work. I promptly feel asleep during the whole thing.

"Hanabi!" I groaned and opened my eyes. Gon was only inches away from my face. I scooted back, suddenly finding the wall immensely interesting.

"It's your turn." Casey explained. I looked at the glass and slowly moved over to it. Casey and I need to have a way to get to Ouran. Is it possible to open a portal with my nen? 'I can open portals to different dimensions with my nen' I lied to myself. I put my hands on both sides of the glass and closed my eyes. 'Please let this work'. When I opened my eyes the glass was gone! I stood up and looked around the room.

"Where did the glass go?!" Gon said staring at where the glass was a couple of moments ago.

"It just disappeared." Killua muttered

"No it didn't disappeared…..Alex can you please do that again" Wing said looking at me closely.

"Sure, but let Casey go first." He agreed. Casey sat down in front of the new glass that had be placed on the table. She put her hands on the sides of the glass. 'Casey can open portals to different dimensions with her nen'. I watch closely. Casey closed her eyes and concentrated. If watched carefully you could see a small portal open under the glass and the glass go thorough.

"It's disappeared again!" said Gon exasperated

"No, Casey and Alex can open portals with their nen." Wing explained. I was impressed that he caught that. I would have missed it if I didn't know what I was looking for. He stood up and seemed to think for a moment.

"The only way your going to get past Hisoka is to cover yourself in nen. You either need to learn how to manually open and close your aura nodes so that you can control the flow of your aura. Which takes time and is done slowly and gradually through meditation. The second method, initiation, I can force open these nodes. Despite how quickly it works, it is dangerous to the student and typically causes permanent disability or death….. It is your choice on what you want to do." Wing said observing us. Choice! What choice did Casey and I have! We needed to get to Ouran as soon as possible, we don't have time to meditate.

"initiation" Killua, Gon, Casey and I siad.

"Alright. Gon and Killua will go first." They stood up and walked over to Wing. Killua and Gon stood with backs to Wing. I knew what was coming, I've seen this episode before, but nothing could prepare me for the horrible sound that came out of Killuas' and Gons' mouths. They fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Casey, Alex" Wing said looking at us, signalling to us that it was our turn. My heart pounded against my chest and dread set in. I walked over to Wing and faced away from him. I looked over to Casey and saw her doing the same thing. I gave her a nervous smile, which she returned.

"Are you ready?" I felt a hand on my back.

"Yes" Casey and I said. Pain shot thorough by body. The pain made getting shot look like a dream. I could tell that I was screaming, but I couldn't hear myself. Then everything went black. I opened my eyes, groaning in pain. My body felt like lead and it took everything in me to move. I look over to see Casey sitting up, grimacing. After gaining some movement in our limbs, we went back up to the 200th floor. Once again we ran into that evil aura Hisoka was giving off. We surrounded our body in nen. Right as we passed Hisoka he opened his mouth

"Interesting." He licked his lips creepily, looking hungrily at Casey and I. We quickly picked up the pace and sprinted when we turned the corner. Once we got to our rooms, we locked the door. Gon and Killua went down to dinner and Casey and I decided to stay in our room to have a little chat.

"We already know that our nen can be used to open portals, but at the pace Wing will teach us at we won't be able to accomplish opening a portal to Ouran anytime soon." I said.

"How else can teach us?" Casey asked. I thought for a moment, but only one name came to my mind.

"Hisoka" I muttered a shiver ran up my spin. Casey scrunched up her noise in displeasure.

"Why would that pedophile want to teach us." The question stumped me…Wait Hisoka was a pedophile and he in particular liked Gon.

"We could have a trade." Casey looked like she was going to barf

"What could we trade?" She asked hesitantly

"Gon's underwear for lessons" Casey threw her head back and laughed.

"I'm serious! It's the only way!" Which at that point I started laughing too. After the laughing fit passed, we both agreed. We headed down to the dinning room. I waved to Killua and Gon as I grabbed a plate and stared loading it up with food at the buffet table. Casey was in front of me.

"Hello Hanabi" an all to familiar voice purred. I jumped and accidentally dropping my plate, turning to find Hisoka giving me an amused look. Casey turned around.

"Oh, just the man I was looking for." I said trying to seem indifferent. His eyebrow quirked.

"Can we speak to you, privately?" Asked Casey. He nodded and lead us to the outside the dinning area.

"We want you to teach us!" I said before I could change my mind.

"Teach you?" He said chuckling

"Yes! In exchange for Gon's underwear!" His eyes widen slightly before a perverted smile crossed his lips.

"Deal. Meet me outside Heavens Area at 12:00 with three days worth of underwear. Say your goodbyes, you won't be coming back." I was slightly surprised and grossed out that it worked. Casey and I nodded and Hisoka walked back in to the dinning hall, Casey and I follow right after him. We ate dinner with Gon and Killua. We walked outside.

"I'll go get the underwear, I'll meet you outside." I said with my game face on. Casey nodded and I turned to go back inside. From what Gon had told me, I knew that his room was on the same floor and a couple of doors down from mine so I headed up to the floor and started searching. After about ten minutes, I realised I was lost and began to panic until I saw Gon go into one of the rooms. After he shut the door, I ran up and put my ear to the door, listening to what he was doing. A couple minutes of silence passed until I heard the shower start to run. Taking my chance, I silently opened the door and ran to the dresser on the other side of the room. I began searching through the drawers for his underwear. I came across a messy drawer full of briefs and quickly grabbed a handful. Just as I did that, the door to the bathroom opened and out walked Gon. We stared at each other for a few minutes, me with a handful of his underwear.

"I needed to borrow some underwear…?" Gon smiled brightly.

"Why didn't you say so? Take as much as you need." I said a quick thank you and as I was leaving when I realised that this would probably be the last time I'd see him. I ran back and hugged him tightly.

"I'm leaving, you won't see me again. I have somewhere I need to go." His eyes widened and his hands clenched the back of my shirt.

"You have to go?" I nodded my head and we stood there hugging for a few more silent minutes. We slowly parted and I turned to leave, but was stopped by a tug on my wrist. Gon pulled me back and planted a quick kiss on my lips.

"I like you Hanabi, and I will see you again." He said, determined. Speechless, I quickly walked out. I stood outside his room for a couple minutes to calm my racing heart…..WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! Gon kissed me, and I'm younger then when Kaoru kissed me. Soooooo technically Gon was my first kiss. OH MY GOD! OK CALM DOWN MEGEN! You don't have time to think about this. I left the building to go find Casey. I walked outside and saw Casey standing next to Hisoka, looking very uncomfortable. I walked over to Hisoka shoving the underwear into his chest.

"Now for your side of the deal" I said giving him a pointed glance. Hisoka walked over to a nearby swage drain, open it then proceeded to climb down it. Casey and I follow after him. I squinted against the darkness that surrounded us, concentrating on not falling. Gradually it became lighter until it open up into a dome area. I finally reached the ground and looked around the dome. Which was useless because besides a small bulb that was lighting the platform we were on, everything around us was pitch black. I squinted and saw a small light off in the distance.

"Welcome to Hells Area. You have one day to get through and get to the other platform." Hisoka mused

"and what happens if you don't get to the platform in three days?" Casey asked

"You automatically get killed." My attention snapped to Hisoka.

"I asked you to teach us, NOT TO THROW US INTO A DEATH PIT!" I growled. He shrugged. I let out a frustrated sigh. We don't really have a choice do we?

"I hope you make it through, I don't really like the thought of something

"How about we camp here for the rest of the night, I'll take first shift on guard duty" I said sitting down, leaning my back against the wall.

"This is crazy" Casey muttered while she laid down the ground. I sat there in silence for three hours and surprisingly nothing happened. I woke up Casey telling her to wake me up in three hours. She nodded and I laid down on the cold ground. It only felt like moments before Casey nudged me, telling me to wake up. Only a few feet away was a steep drop off. Below was a dense lush jungle, and directly across on the other side of the dome was another platform(which I guess was what that small light was last night).

"Lets go Cas" I said walking over to the ledge and started climbing down the rope latter. My feet touch the moist forest ground, god, that took forged on into the dense, luscious jungle. We walked along, me following behind Casey when she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" I froze as she started screaming like a maniac. She started hyperventilating and began to chant one word.

"SPIDERS SPIDERS SPIDERSSPIDERSSPIDERSSPIDERS!"

"Calm down, they're probably tiny." Suddenly a giant spider dropped from the canopy above, shaking the ground as it landed behind me.

"Oh shit." I muttered.

"Megen, what is it?" Trying to turn around in vain, she questioned me tearfully.

"Oh, nothing! Just a small spider. I'll take care of it real quick." I stood my ground against the monster and I focused my nen on creating a portal underneath it. As it started crawling towards me, it's foot got caught in the portal and I closed it, chopping off it's leg. Letting out a loud battle cry, I jumped on it's back. It bucked a couple times before I finally flew off. Hitting my back on a tree, I fell to the ground, scraping my cheek. I opened another portal under it's leg and shut it, cutting off another leg. I grabbed a stick and as the spider wobbled towards me, I ran towards a tree and used it as leverage to jump into the air. Grabbing my stick with both hands, I shoved it into the spiders head. It collapsed to the ground and convulsed briefly before it lay still. I grabbed a sharp rock from nearby and used it to carve the spider open.

POV Casey :

I trembled at the silence that followed Megen's battle cry.

"Megen? Are you okay?" I asked. I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed.

"Casey, it's me! Calm the fudge down!" I breathed a sigh of relief as Megen pulled me off the spiders web. I turned around to find her holding a red chunk of meat covered in blood.

"Uhmmmm, what in the world?" Megen nervously glanced behind her.

"I-uh-found this in the forest…?" I shivered as I thought of where she could have gotten the meat.

"Never mind, I don't think I want to know." I turned around and we continued on our way. We continued walking until we came across a lake.

"Wanna take a break?" I asked. Megen nodded enthusiastically and immediately went into the lake to wash off, leaving her mystery meat behind. I stared suspiciously at the meat until I heard a loud splash. Turning around, I saw Megen swimming for shore.

"Something touched my leg!" She shouted. I saw what looked like a giant tentacle emerge from the middle of the lake and grab Megen around her waist. A giant octopus emerged and Megen began flailing around, desperately trying to escape. Megen created a portal on his tentacle and closed it, cutting off the tentacle. She fell into the water and momentarily disappeared. Jumping into action, I created multiple portals as the monster turned its attention to me. As it attacked, I closed each portal and cut off multiple tentacles. Megen emerged at the shore of the lake and ran to my side. Suddenly, my vision began to blur and I had a flashback. I saw myself when I was younger. I was running and holding a device. I slipped it into my pocket.

"-asey. CASEY!" I snapped back to Megen shouting my name. She pulled me to the side just as a tentacle made a grab for me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the same device from my vision. Megen's eyes widened and she gave me a questioning look.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I have no idea!" I pressed a button on the device and suddenly an enormous portal opened up in front of me. Megen and I looked at each other, shocked, before we both sprinted through it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Through The Worm Hole**

POV Casey :

My vision was hazy as I blinked a couple times. I saw all white and realised there was a sheet covering my face. I pulled it off and sat up. Taking in my surroundings, I recognised it as the house that Quinn stayed in while in Ouran. The room was empty and I lay on a table in the middle of the room. I remembered going to Megen's house the last time we were in Ouran and knew she would be there. Jumping off the table, I grabbed my old bloody clothes from the nearby stool and quickly threw them on. Crouching by the door, I listened for any movement. Not hearing any, I slowly opened the door and crept into the hallway. I knew the double doors at the end of the hall were my way out so I began to make my way down. I grabbed the handles and exited the house, sneaking behind bushes as I made my way down the path leaving the house. After getting past the large iron fence around the premises, I decided to head to Kyoya's and meet up with Megen there. Reaching Kyoya's house, I knocked a few times and waited. A maid answered the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I smiled pleasantly as I kept my arms folded over my chest, covering up the bullet hole on my shirt.

"I'm here to see Kyoya Ootori." She seemed hesitant before she nodded and began leading me through the house.

"I apologise if he seems unwell, he has been behaving oddly as of late." She led me to a door, bowed and then left. Taking a deep breath, I knocked twice and then opened the door. I stepped into the room slowly and searched around for Kyoya until I noticed him sitting at his desk with his back to the door.

"Please…just, go away." His voice sounded broken and I almost cried when I heard him speak. My hands clenched my shirt and my nerves almost got the best of me.

"Kyoya." I spoke softly but clearly and I could see him freeze up. His head whipped around and he stared at me, wide eyed. His glasses were askew and his hair was mussed up. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, gaping like a fish before he finally spoke.

"B-but…how?" I smiled as my eyes teared up and a sob escaped before I could respond.

"I don't really know…but I'm thankful." He stood up and took long strides towards me. Pulling me into his arms, the held me tightly to his chest. We stood there hugging for a long moment before we heard a knock at the door.

POV Megen:

I groaned as I drifted back into consciousness. I sat up suddenly and immediately regretted. This place and this room felt familiar…..It was my mansion, the one he took me when he captured Casey and I.

"IT WORKED!" My head whipped around to find the source of the sound. A man in a white coat, with a clip board stood up from his chair.

"Princess, you're alive!" He went down on one knee and bowed his head. I stood up from the table and walked over, noticing that I was wearing a long white dress.

"Explain what in the world is going on!" I commanded

"We were conducting an experiment to bring you back to life, and it WORKED."

"Well thanks…I'm going know." I said walking toward the door. I felt a hand viper grip around my wrist. I was yanked backwards causing me to let out a surprised yelp. The door was ripped open and there stood Sky. He stood there for a moment.

"S…Sky?" My voice seemed to brake he out of his trance. He stocked over to the man in the white coat and punched him in the face. The man went down. Sky looked at me, and I considered running. His body was tense.

"Why did you wait for me?" He asked me in a low growl.

"What?" I asked completely confused

"I CAME TO PICK YOU UP AFTER WORK, BUT YOU WEREN'T THERE" I jumped. He was talking about the day I got killed. I left in a hurry to get to the carnival. I opened my mouth, but found no words.

"You IDOTI, do you know what you done to me." He took a step a towards me.I instinctively took a step back. He grabbed me a pulled me into a hug.

"You have to go…"He whispered. I heard voices coming from outside.

"Can I trust in you Sky?" I said. He pulled back and ran a hand down my face, he moved and locked the door.

"Listen to me carefully, there is a rope made out of sheets in that closest. Tie it to the bed and throw it out the window. You have to climb out the window, then go to the glasses guy house. Tell him to make you disappear. I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

"Sky I can't just disappear. I have bright blue hair!" I looked at him confused

"Your looks will change in two to three days, the universal can not allow a person to just come back to life with out consequences. So essentially you will become a different person, but still have the bluebird blood running through your veins. Until then stay hidden." A million questions popped into my mind, but they were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Wait, if Sky stays here then they will torture him. There is two things I could do for him though. I formed a fist and slugged him as hard as I could across the face. He hit the marble floor. Pain shot through my hand as a shook it out. This way it looks like he came into the room and I knocked him out! Meaning no torture for Sky. The second was this…I quickly bent down and gave Sky a quick peck on the lips.

"Now your free as well" I whispered into his ear. I ran over the closet, got out the sheet rope and tied it off to the bed. I through it out the window and climbed down. The second my feet touched the ground I sprinted off towards Kyoya's house. By the time I reached his house, I was gasping for air. I nocked on the door. I couple of minutes passed before a maid opened the door.

"May I help you?" She asked cheerfully

"I'm here to see Kyoya Ootori."

"Alex?" I heard Casey's voice call from inside. I pushed pass the maid and run over to Casey, how was at the bottom of the stairs, and tackled her in a bear hug.

"We made it" I whispered in her ear. I pulled back and looked up the stair to find a very confused Kyoya.

"Kyoya I need you to do something for Casey and I" He lifted an eyebrow as to tell me to proceed

"I need you to make us disappear." His glasses flashed and he motioned for us to follow him. We entered his room and he sat down at his desk. His hands hovered over the keyboard, before he sat back in his chair.

"I'm the reason why your tribes found you. I searched your names on the web and then…" _Everything went to hell…. _Kyoya rubbed his eyes.

"Lets talk about this later, ok?" Casey said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How to I make you disappear, you are kind of hard to miss."

"We wont stay like this for long. Two to three days, then we'll look completely different. Until we'll keep a low profile." I said remembering what Sky told me. Kyoya stared at Casey, before turning back to his computer. His hands moved as fast as lightning and a small smirk danced across his lips.

"Done." Kyoya said sitting back in his chair again.

"You have to go see the others before you change." He said turning his chair around to face us.

"It's too dangerous for…." I started

"It is not an option…If I'd did see you like how you are now, I wouldn't…..I couldn't have believed you'd come back to life." Kyoya interrupted me, giving me a pointed glance. He was right though we own

**Author's Note:**

**YAAAAA! They're FINALLY back at Ouran! But what will happen next...Anyway thank you for all the people who commented, liked or followed this story. Just know that I REALLY appreciate it, that I actually do read them. :)**

**Getting back onto topic please be nice about spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm not perfect, and I'm doing my best. ;)**

**Please comment, follow, like or all the above and tell me how you think will end up with how.**


End file.
